Love Follows You
by hexsilverwand
Summary: Four years. It's been four years since Edward broke Bella's heart and now by some miracle he crosses her path again only to realize that he still loves her. Will Bella give him another chance or has her trust been broken beyond repair? How will he convince her of his love. AU,AH, ExB. Rated M for future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Follows You**_

**A/N:** I would like to thank all the people who read and reviewed my previous Twilight O/S "Games", thank you all. A LOT. Now, this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I will try and update as much as I can but there may be times when the updates may get delayed because of my course load at College but please know that I will not abandon the story. Canon pairing. This will be an Edward-Bella fic solely; hence other characters may not develop a lot through the course of the narration. The first chapter is in E-POV.

The fic is Rated M for a reason.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. What belongs to me is the plot. **_

-x-x-x-

**Chapter One**

The expansive New York City, it's beautiful and filled with so much life and energy. I have moved here from Seattle a week ago. Actually I have been moving around since finishing High School, first it was from Forks, Washington to New Jersey for College. I am a Princeton Graduate and completed my undergrad in English there. Straight out of college I was hired by Seattle&Co. Publishing House as a Trainee Editor and was then promoted to the post of a Junior Editor within six months of working there. I have been in Seattle for the past year and a half. Working my ass off and making headway into the editing world. And now I'm here, for a new job.

Just a month ago I had applied to Volturi Publishing House for the post of Junior Editor. You might ask why I would apply for the same post considering I was looking for a new job. The deal is that Volturi Publishing House is the biggest one around and to even be a Junior Editor here would do much more for my career than being at Seattle&Co. ever would. And hence I applied for the job opening. I hoped that I would at least get an interview call which I did.

A week later they told me that the job was mine and that I would be working under the very formidable Miss Rosalie Hale. Miss Hale was the one who had interviewed me and I was sweating bullets throughout that interview. Be that as it may I know that I had left Miss Hale quite impressed with my previous work and considering how she only wanted top notch work and competent staff, me not getting the job would have been a shocker.

So here I was now, trying to locate Café Red. Jacob had told me that it was on 8th Street near a very famous bakery shop called "Crumbs Bake Shop". I had met Jacob at a Pub a few days ago, actually on my third night here. We had hit it off over a game of fooseball and some beers. We got to talking and I told him that I was new to the city and was looking for an apartment. That I had been to see a couple of apartments already but all of them were above and beyond what my pocket could have permitted and I needed to find a place stat because I couldn't afford to splurge my money living in a hotel. Jacob had asked if I was opposed to the idea of having a roommate and I told him that it was no problem at all, in fact, I would be more than happy to get the rent halved.

I still vividly remember the way Jacob's eyes had gleamed at my acceptance of being alright with a roommate. He then proceeded to tell me that his friend was looking for a roommate. Her old roommate was moving out and since the apartment was under rent control neither of them wanted to give up on the place. I asked Jacob if his friend would be okay with me coming to take a look at the place early next morning but Jacob dragged me to the Apartment the same night.

Jacob told me that his friend, the one that I was going to be roommates with (provided I liked the apartment and she approved of me) was helping her old roommate settle down in her new place with her boyfriend and she had given him the duty of finding her another roommate as soon as he possibly could.

The apartment was quite spacious. It was two bedroom one bath and kitchen. I loved it instantly. I could see myself living here. It was well kept and the neighborhood seemed good too. The plus side was that my office would be a twenty minute drive away from here, considering the apartment was on the East 16th Street and my office was on 401 Broadway. I definitely wanted this apartment.

I asked Jacob if his friend was okay with having a male roommate. He told me that she was absolutely fine with it and in fact he had been texting her and she had told him to go ahead and finalize the move with me if I liked the apartment and ask all the necessary questions that were needed to be asked.

I was stunned that she wouldn't want to question me herself, I was going to live with her after all, and what if I was a serial killer. Or what if she was a serial killer. I think Jacob saw my suspicion and told me that Izz didn't mind who she lived with as long as they kept to themselves and that she trusted Jacob's assessment of any person. It was their thing he said.

While working on the contractual part of the sublet I told Jacob that I would be ready to move in within two days. I asked him a little bit more about this "Izz" and he told me that she was the most amazing person and as far as adjusting to a new roommate was concerned she'd be an absolute delight to live with. She was studying at NYU he told me and that she was close to getting her Master's Degree. Jacob recounted how he had met her almost three and a half years ago at his bar when Angela and her had walked in to get a drink. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen on the face of the planet he said.

Yeah, Jacob owned a bar. The Café Red which I was currently trying to find belonged to him and him also bartended there. He had entered into a partnership with two of his friends and they had opened up a Bar. He also had a band which comprised of the same friends, Ben and Jasper and also his younger sister Alice. They generally played gigs at the bar.

I was beyond relieved to have gotten an apartment and from Jacob's description and talk figured that living with this Izz woman wouldn't be half bad. She would be my age, considering she was finishing her post-grad. I always wonder if I should have done a post-grad too but I am way too happy with my editing career to go back and do more now. A course in editing perhaps, but not now, in the future, maybe.

Ah! Finally, the red neon sign of Café Red. Jacob was right it was pretty easy to locate once the huge cake shaped billboard of the Bakery was in your sight. I pushed through the door and was surprised at the sight. Café Red was unlike any bar that I had been too. Mostly all the bars were bathed in dark lights and you couldn't figure out your own body parts let alone figuring out the architecture. Café Red though was well lit. Muted tones of blue and yellow everywhere. The huge counter was made of steel and the booths were all cozy looking and of a warm blue color. The wall behind the counter was a huge mosaic of the rock bands from the 80's and before. The vibe of this place was pretty amazing. I looked around to find Jacob but he wasn't in sight. He had told me that the bar opened at two and that he came there at twelve to set up everything, yet he was nowhere to be seen. I made my way behind the counter and stepped through the kitchen area. A couple of people were working there preparing snacks and other stuff.

"Hey! Is Jacob around? I was supposed to meet him here?" I asked one of the chefs.

"Yep. He's in the back. Just go through that door and you'll see him." The chef, whose name tag read Seth, replied.

I thanked him and made my way towards the room. That's when I heard the faint strains of someone singing coming from behind the door. Maybe Jacob was practicing for a gig with his sister.

As I neared the door though the sound became louder and it didn't sound like how he described his Sister's voice would be. Jacob had told me that his sister had a very powerful voice. This voice on the other hand, though pleasant, sounded more like some rookie goofing around. The voice hit a high note and then it struck me, I knew this voice. I've known this voice. But it was somehow different. Sad and soft and broken. And then I heard the words. It was U2's "With or Without You". Jacob was singing along as well and I had to give it to him, he was good.

I was enchanted by the female voice. It gripped me. It evoked in me this emotion of nostalgia. And there they were in the center of what I could only presume was a studio for Jacob and his band to practice in. Jacob was sitting on the piano and playing it deftly; the girl was leaning on the sleek wood cover and singing. She was singing for herself just letting go and her voice was twisting like a blade in my heart.

The sadness that I could feel in her voice was saddening my heart. She was beautiful. Her mahogany colored tresses were falling down her back in smooth curls and they swayed with her subtle movements. They must have been bothering her because she started pulling them up in a bun as she was finishing off the song. I was still rooted on the threshold of the studio when Jacob noticed me and greeted me. That must've caught her attention for she let her hair fall and turned to look at me.

Standing there dressed in a simple white dress with her hair forming a halo around her gorgeous face and chocolate brown eyes that were filled with unshed tears was my first love. The woman I had loved. The woman I had left heartbroken. The woman who had been my reason for existence, whom I hadn't seen in four long years, was standing in front of me. Her face showed her shock and I am sure that my face mirrored her expression. I wanted to take her in my arms, hug her and kiss her, tell her that I had missed her all these years, but I couldn't move. My body wouldn't move.

I don't know for how long we stood there, like that, facing each other. It was just a minute maybe but it felt like a millennia passed in that one minute. She was the one to break the spell that had been cast. She turned and spoke to Jacob.

"Jake, I am so sorry I am keeping you from work. I'll meet you back at my place. Thank you for today. Had you not been here I don't know how I would've coped..." Jacob stood to hug her but didn't let go off her.

She looked at him questioningly and he said, "Its fine. You don't have to go anywhere. This work is for you. Meet your new roommate Izz, this is Edward." She looked from Jacob to me, her expression that of surprise and something else that I just couldn't place.

I was surprised too. Maybe beyond surprised. It was one thing to see her here of all the places after so long but absolutely another to get to know that she was the supposed roommate "the Izz" Jacob had been talking about.

"You sang beautifully." I told her. I didn't know what to say. It was the first thing that came out of my mouth of its own accord.

She looked at me with her big radiant eyes, "No, I sang. But surely not beautifully." She was still uncomfortable with compliments. I always knew that she would forever be modest. Except for her writing she could never digest a compliment for anything else.

After all these years she was still the same. "No, it really was beautiful" I told her firmly.

A small smile played on her lips, "Then thank you."

"See Izz, I told you, you were good, practice with us. I am sure you can sing some of the songs with the band on your off nights from work." Jacob chimed in.

"So anyways", he said, "let me formally introduce you to your"-

"No need", she cut him off. "I know Edward. We both know each other. We were... err... we were friends."

"Yeah, friends. We were together… In school." I deliberately hesitated before adding the "in school" part. There was something there between Jacob and her. I could sense it. The way she leaned into him. The way she didn't tell him that she used to be mine. That we'd been a couple. We'd been together since we were fourteen, breaking up at the end of our freshman year because of 'the mistake' I had made.

I didn't like it. I didn't like seeing her lean into Jacob. I'd always thought that seeing her move on would be okay, that it would be easy to accept. After all I had moved on quick. It was an epic failure that's another thing but I did it anyways. To keep myself from thinking about her, to keep myself from going back to her, to keep myself from hurting her like I had. I moved on. It was the worst decision of my life but I did it anyways. And now when the proof of her being with someone else was in front of me I couldn't stand it. I wanted her to lean into me. To be that comfortable with me. To look up to me with those big bright eyes of hers.

I had to get her back. Yes, it's childish, I know. But I want her back. I have been fooling myself all these years into believing that I could love again when the truth is that she is the only one that I've truly loved. Every other relationship after her was a mere empty echo of my feelings for her. I was never completely invested in those relationships. It was as if I had locked away a part of me and it could only be reached by her. I needed to tell her the truth about that night. I needed for her to give me a second chance. And I know that it's going to be difficult. I had hurt her bad. I wonder what she feels now, about the whole thing. If she regrets ever being in love with me. I need to know her and I need for her to know and understand me.

I noticed her gaze on me and it pierced my very soul. I knew she was trying to make me look into her eyes so that she could read me. Yeah! Weird but she could read me just by looking into my eyes. She used to say that my eyes said what my words didn't.

"So let's get you settled in the apartment. Considering you must've come here for the keys. I have nothing better to do so I'll walk back with you. Did you leave to boxes outside the apartment door?" she asked of me.

"No, they are still in my car and thanks for the help." I told her.

"See you around man." I shrugged my good bye to Jacob.

"Oh, he'll be coming over this evening. You'll see him then."

"Oh... ah... sure. Yeah." I tried to keep the resentment that I was feeling towards Jacob out of my voice.

She looked at me with a quizzical expression. She had noticed the shift in my tone. Damn this woman knew me inside out. "Bye Jake. Thanks again for today." She waved to him.

"No problems munchkin! Anytime. Love you."

"Love you too."

Oh, those words from her caused a twinge in my heart. What would I not do to hear her say those words to me? As much as I had gotten to liking Jacob I loathed him from this moment on. She is mine. She was supposed to be mine. Bella was made for me. She wasn't Izz. She was Bella. We were supposed to be together forever. I'll do it right this time. I will make Bella give me a second chance so that I can prove to her that the promise that I had made to her of loving her forever is true.. I am not letting this opportunity granted to me by what I can only assume is the working of the Universe, or fate, or the laws of physics blow up in my face like I did the last time. I'll undo every wrong and ease all the pain that I caused.

Thank you New York! Thank you for bringing my lost love back to me. There is no denying that love follows you wherever you go. Mine has and I couldn't be happier.

-x-x-x-

Thank you all for reading. Be sure to leave a review! Questions welcomed! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I would like to thank all the people who read, favorited, followed, reviewed and put this story on alert. Thanks a bunch you guys. Also, let me give a big shout out to a dear twihard and amazing friend _**twiobsessed1**_ who helped me with the title of the story. Thank you so much baby! Without your constant support this story wouldn't be what it is. I love you.

E-POV.

This fic is Rated M for a reason.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. What belongs to me is the plot. **_

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Two**

We walked out of the studio in silence. Bella waved good bye to a couple of guys working in the kitchen. She seemed so at ease in this place, almost as if it was her second home. I was a nervous ball of energy, walking two paces behind her.

I hadn't seen Bella in four years. After that disastrous night when I broke up with her I never made any efforts to contact her. At that point of time it seemed like the nest thing to do for her. I wanted to keep her away from me so that I wouldn't hurt her ever again.

I was trying to think of what to say to break the awkward silence that had grown between us when Bella asked, "I didn't know you were who the one Jake was talking about. He kept on calling you Eddie. I figured you were some punk rock kind of a guy."

"Oh, well. What do I say? He just got stuck on that name even though I told him about a million times that I hated being referred to as Eddie." I replied back.

She continued leading us out of Café Red.

"How have you been Bella?" I asked once we were out on the side walk and making our way to her apartment. Our apartment actually.

I saw her freeze at my question; she gave herself a little shake and then replied, "I've been alright. How about you? Jake told me you were an editor."

"Junior Editor." I corrected her. "I got placed right after completing my under-grad, like I had always planned to, remember? So you're completing your Master's I hear? How is it?"

I didn't get a reply to my questions, Bella had stopped walking, and she was sort of rooted to the spot about five paces behind me. I looked at her, but her eyes had a glazed faraway look.

"Bella…? Are you alright?" I went to her and asked. She suddenly came to and waved me aside. "Yep. I'm alright, just thinking about something. You were asking…?" she completely disregarded the little incident. I was perplexed but I decided not to push her. She seemed different. It was as if she has receded into a cocoon.

"I was just asking about your Master's… How is it?" I asked her again.

"The course is brilliant, and I also attended a creative writing workshop so my writing has become more refined." She was talking to me normally, like she would with any acquaintance.

I couldn't understand why she was not asking me questions, or better yet, slapping the life out of me. I had hurt her and hurt her bad. If I was in her shoes I would have killed and eaten myself alive.

"…it was really interesting and the job at Literature Review helps to keep my writing in check and to hone it further..." She was still talking about her school and career and look at me, I had drifted off.

"Literature Review Mag?" I asked. I knew it was one of the famous Literature magazines around, meaning, that if Bella was writing for the magazine then she must be really good. Exceptionally good even, I knew that Literature Review Mag didn't just hire anyone.

"Yeah. I do a fortnightly column for them. The job pays well you know. And it helps me keep my writing in check." She responded.

"So you work as a freelancer with them." We had almost reached the apartment.

"Yea. And I also work at the Book shop near Jake's Bar. So where's your car? I'll help you take stuff upstairs." Bella offered. I gave her my best smile and lead her to my car.

My Volvo had been a gift from my parents after I had graduated from high school. And I had stuck to that car. It was my one love, after Bella.

Bella's expression became wistful as she took in the sight of my car. She shook her head a little and turned to face me. Since I had seen her at Jacob's this was the first time she faced me and the wind was knocked out of me when the complete realization of her standing in front of me descended on me. She was beyond beautiful. My memory of her had not done justice to the reality of her beauty and her being. She was without a doubt the most gorgeous woman to have ever walked on the face of the earth. Her skin was radiant. She was radiant. I could look at her all day long. She snapped me out of my reverie though.

"Just those many boxes?" She looked at me in mild surprise. She had obviously noticed that I had been staring at her but instead of acknowledging it she chose to let it slide by.

"Yeah. I didn't really have a lot of stuff in Seattle, you know. All I need to do is buy a bed. For now I'll just sleep on the couch in the living room or on a mattress in my own room. It's no biggie. Rest all is just my books, and office stuff, and clothes and all." In all I guess there were 8 boxes.

"Alrighty then, I'm gonna carry them one by one to the elevator and then we'll take them all up to our floor." Bella suggested.

"Sounds good to me. You can carry half the boxes and I can carry the other half." I told her.

We took all the boxes and placed them near the elevator. When all the 8 boxes were there Bella rang up the elevator and we adjusted all the boxes inside. We got in and silently went up to our floor. The flat that I was now sharing with Bella was on the fourth floor. The elevator stopped and we got out all the boxes and proceeded to take them inside the flat.

We worked in silence and once all the boxes were in my room Bella told me that she'd go make us some dinner and let me settle in. I thanked her and told her that I would come help with the dinner once the room was done. She gave me a small smile and left me to my devices.

I ploughed through my boxes and started setting up my room. While I was making my makeshift bed I thought about how to talk to Bella about the past and how life had been for her after the break up. I also needed to know if she was dating Jacob or if they were just friends. At the Bar it seemed like they were more than friends and if that were the case I had to know how serious it was.

And then it struck me. What if Bella was really happy with Jacob? What would I do then? I stayed away from her all these years only so she could be happy, and if she had gotten that with Jacob then I don't know what I would do. I do want her back in my life but I don't want her to be unhappy either. And at the same time I want to be the person that makes her happy. Yes, I realize that I am being selfish; after all I was the one who broke her heart and walked out on her. But I did that only because I loved her and to me saving her from myself and my fucked up head was better than keeping her around me and dragging her through my crap.

I used to believe that I was nothing but a burden on Bella. Whenever things used to go wrong Bella would take care of me and give me the courage to fight back. She was always there, without me even asking for her. She just knew when I needed her. And she did it all out of love. She never thought of what she did as a sacrifice or as a burden, it was my stupid brain that came up with that idea… And I have regretted thinking like that every day since I broke up with Bella.

I wonder if she'd even hear me out and believe what I have to say. After all, I said some pretty mean things to her; I broke down her defenses and attacked her savagely. The way she had looked at me that night... I will never forget that look. Whenever things would go wrong Bella would have this fire in her eyes and a resolve of steel to make everything better. She would take charge and undo every wrong... but that night, the fire went out. I made it so. The way her voice had cracked while she said her good bye to me, it still haunts me at night. Sometimes I wake up drenched in sweat having dreamed of that night and of Bella and her broken sobs.

I knew if I stayed in my room any longer and thought about what I had done then I would never go out and face Bella, so I decided to try and test the waters by manning the fuck up and talking to her. I needed to see where she stood on the past.

I closed the door to my room and went in to the kitchen. Bella was chopping up some herbs. She looked absolutely divine. She had changed while I was setting up my room. I couldn't believe that she still wore the same ratty old t-shirt that she used to for sleeping in so many years ago. At least some things hadn't changed. Her hair was in pulled up in a scrunchy but a few stray strands were hanging down her side. The black of the shirt was in stark contrast to her cream and peaches skin and the slight sheen of sweat gave her skin a wonderful glow in the muted lights of the kitchen.

She must have noticed me staring because she turned and looked at me quizzically. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yea. I'm fine. You need some help with that, Bella?" I offered.

"Nope. I'm almost done, was just cutting up some herbs for the garnish. I have made white sauce pasta. Is that okay?" She asked.

"It's more than okay, Bella. So, when do we eat? I'm starving." The pasta smelled delicious. Bella had always been an amazing cook. I used to tease her about leaving Literature and joining the culinary industry. Her double dark chocolate cake was literally to die for.

"Jake will be here in half an hour, I guess." Bella informed me. "We'll eat then. You want to shower in the mean while?"

Oh, right! Jacob! I had forgotten that he was going to come over. Dammit.

"I shower before going to bed." I told her.

"Oh, sure. I'll go and take a quick shower then. Make yourself at home." With that she went into her room.

I went to my room and got my laptop out so that I could check the back log of mails if there was any while I waited for Bella to finish showering. I settled myself on the couch and powered up my lap top.

I was just about to close my lap top when Bella came and sat next to me.

"You changed?" I asked, she wasn't in the t-shirt anymore.

"Oh, yeah. I wear that t-shirt only when I am cooking." She told me.

I didn't mind what she was wearing now though; she looked beautiful in whatever she wore. She was in a blue camisole and beige colored lycra shorts.

"The blue looks beautiful on you" I complimented her.

She froze while picking up the remote control.

"Don't say stuff like that, Edward." Oh god, to hear her say my name. The way it rolled off of her tongue and the way it made me feel. Like someone had electrocuted me and I was enjoying every single jolt of electricity that was running through me.

"Why? It's just a compliment Bella."

"I know that but, please don't Edward." Her tone was firm.

"Are you still uncomfortable about compliments Bella?" I asked.

"No, I am not. Just your compliments Edward." She had suddenly turned cold.

"I'm sorry Bella." I apologized... "And while I am at it, I would also like to apologize for what happened the night that we broke -"

"No need Edward." She cut me off.

"Of course there is Bella, let me explain please -"

"It's been four years Edward, four fucking long years and I think the time for explanations is long gone. I don't mind that you're living with me. I won't say that I am absolutely thrilled with this situation but seeing as you needed to find an apartment stat and I needed a roommate so that I wouldn't lose the apartment I thought I would make this work. And for this to work we will not discuss the past -"

"But Bella, I have to tell you what really happened. Why I did what I did. Please just give me another chance to -"

"Edward, please." Her voice was starting to crack, and if I pushed her further it wouldn't end up nicely for either of us.

I tried again to get her to talk, "Bella… we should talk, and I know I hurt you -"

"No, Edward. You don't know what you did to me. What hurt you caused me. You don't have any inkling of it…" Her voice had risen a few octaves, she was shaking but it wasn't from anger, she hugged herself down the middles. In her eyes there was that far away look again and she looked scared "…And I would very much love it if we could stop talking about it all together. What has happened has happened. You gave me your reasons then and I made my peace with them. Now please, leave it be Edward."

I knew I had to back off. "I am sorry Bella. I won't -" the buzzer to our apartment cut me off.

"That must be Jake. I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about our past with him. He doesn't know. And I don't want him to know. Thanks." She went to buzz him in.

I was gob smacked. She didn't want Jacob to know about her and me. What was I expecting, really? That I would tell her "Bella, let's talk" and she'll just let me explain and then take me back. I am the world's biggest idiot. Why would she ever listen to me? I was lucky that she was even letting me stay. Damn, I had hurt her more than I thought I had. I had to figure out a way to get past her barriers and talk to her though. Even if she was with Jacob I had to at least get her to understand why I had said those things to her…

"Hey Eddie! You okay man." Jacob's cheery voice reached my ears.

"Hey... yeah..." Jacob looked at me skeptically. Bella was curled at his side. The surge of anger that I felt was beyond any. I don't know how I didn't throw a punch at Jacob.

And then Bella spoke. "He's fine Jake, just tired from the move plus he doesn't like the name Eddie." She was trying to ease out the tension.

"I have made White Sauce Pasta Jake." She informed him.

"Oh, Izz, you sure know how to make a man happy. Bring it baby." I cannot describe what I was feeling looking at Jacob and Bella. Their casual banter was making my heart bleed. And the hatred or maybe this was jealousy was making me feel like a maniac high on coke. If this was what jealousy was then I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. No one deserves to feel like this. No one!

"Come on Edward, let's eat." Bella called to me.

"Dude, you should taste her cooking. She makes the most incredible food." Jacob told me, his mouth full of the pasta.

I cringed. "I have man. I know her cooking tastes like heaven, or what heaven would be like." I had to let Jacob know that Bella was mine. That I had known her before he ever had.

Bella glared at me and I just shrugged. Jacob watched the interaction between us but didn't comment.

"Oh yeah, you guys were in the same school, right?" I nodded and continued to eat. The pasta really was amazing. I have no ideas how I had survived all these years without her food.

After that I tried to keep my snide remarks to myself. No use harrowing Bella too much in one night. Instead, I focused on observing Jacob and her. She was so at ease with him. They never kissed. Maybe Bella wasn't comfortable with that kind of display in from of me but Jacob didn't make a move to kiss her either. They were at each others' side throughout the dinner though.

I decided I had to sort out my shit. At least in my head and then come up with some sort of a plan to see if Bella was even minutely attracted to me. Hell, I was practically salivating at the sight of her when she had come out of the bathroom after her shower. Not the kind of stuff to think about at the dinner table, I reminded my wayward brain. If she was attracted to me then it would give me at least a little hope. Right now everything was bleak. With Jacob in the picture I didn't know what to do.

Jacob and Bella were talking and they were trying to engage me in the conversation but my one syllable answers maybe put them both off. I apologized and gave the excuse of being tired.

After finishing dinner Jacob asked if I wanted to watch a movie with the two of them but I declined. The thought of sitting next to them while they cuddled was vomit inducing. I mentally shuddered and bid them good night.

"Good night Edward" Bella called after me softly.

Once inside my room I collapsed on the make shift bed I had made out of the mattresses I had. My head was a swirling mess of crap. One thought was chasing the other. What kind of relationship did Jacob and Bella share? And could I be so selfish as to take her away from Jacob…? I knew I couldn't stand to see them together. And the way Bella had reacted today at the mention of the past, I was confounded as to how to get her to talk to me about it again, and it was essential that we talk. I had to make her understand. But how… how was I going to do that…?

I could hear Jacob and Bella's quite laughter from the other side of the door. I resented him. I resented myself for having given Jacob the opportunity to take my place. This was all my fault. Bella's laughter coming from the living room was the last thing I remember thinking about as I let sleep take over.

I dreamt about kissing her perfect full lips that night…

**-x-x-x-**

Tada! That was chapter number two. Did you like? Let me know. Leave a review. Reviews make me want to write more! They act as positive reinforcement. So please leave me some love. Again, thank you to every last one of you that read the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

This chapter is in **B-POV**. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. The song that in a way helped write this chapter is Fergie's _**Big Girls Don't Cry**_. I'm sure most of you must have heard it and if not, well there's always itunes. :)

This fic is **Rated M** for a reason.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. What belongs to me is the plot. 'Love Follows You' is the sole property of the author, Hexsilverwand, and any reproduction of it anywhere in the world will be seen as copyright infringement.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Three**

Jake left for the Bar as soon as the movie got over. His shift at the Bar was supposed to begin in half an hour. Jake asked me to come to the Bar with him seeing as it was a Saturday night but I refused. I told him that I had a lot of course work to catch up on but truthfully after the day that I had had I wanted nothing more than to just be alone with my thoughts for a while. I mean, for crying out loud, the man sleeping in Angie's old room was none other than Edward Cullen. My Edward. I suppose he no longer was mine but still…

I dreamt about the man every single night. I dreamt about the wonderful relationship I had shared with him before he broke me down completely and I dreamt about the night that he did actually break me down.

I used to live and die for Edward. He was my whole world. Ever since we had first started dating I had lost myself in him, yes, I guess being a literature student I'll be flamed for being anti-feminist but heck, he was my first love. It wasn't as if I lost my identity but I was absolutely his, I made everything about Edward. Throughout the length of our relationship everything that I did was for Edward. Just so I could make him happy. He could do no wrong in my eyes, and for any mistake that he did make I always had an excuse ready. I would have backed him up had he killed an innocent man. And that was because I thought I knew the real him. The guy on the inside. The one that I loved.

On the outside Edward was a really outgoing, jovial guy and his good looks didn't hurt one bit. Every girl in Forks High wanted to be his girlfriend. He was called "Casanova" even though he wasn't and the reason for him to be titled so was that he didn't want to sleep with anybody. It's not that he wasn't a flirt. Hell yes, he was. But, he never took it further than harmless flirting and when he wouldn't respond to the overt suggestions of the girls they would feel snubbed by him. Hence, the ironical title of "Casanova".

When I first asked the girls in my class about him they told me to stay away from him because he was the kind to break your heart. But, I couldn't help myself from looking at him. There was no harm in admiring him from afar, I figured. The way his eyes would shine when he would laugh at something, that expression when he would concentrate too hard on something in class and it would cause his nose to scrunch up and the way he would run his fingers through his hairs. And that hair. That copper colored hair. I couldn't help but study him and it should come as no surprise when I say that I quickly developed a huge crush on him but I never acted on it knowing full well that I was not in his league. He was nothing less than a Greek god and I was just an average looking brunette.

I never for a second believed that he could be what the girls at school had made him out to be. He seemed so innocent and carefree. Like a child. I was so right. The first time that I ever talked to Edward was in Chemistry Class. We had been paired up as lab partners. The evil eye that Lauren Mallory had given me when Edward had read out my name from the slip in his hands was nothing short of frightening, for a moment I had thought that she would strangle me. But more surprising than that had been Edward. First off he knew who I was; he had gathered all his stuff from his table and made his way over to me. Secondly, he was the most intelligent guy that I had ever met. And when he took my name I pretty much died and went to heaven. His voice was like a mix of velvet and honey. I was absolutely mesmerized and I soon found out that he had brains to match his gorgeous face.

We had looked forward to talking with each other every Chemistry Class and soon had become real good friends. Then one day the inevitable happened. Edward asked me out on a date. I was dumbfounded. I still remember that day so clearly. He had plucked up the courage to ask me out, imagine that, Edward had to pluck up the courage to ask me out. I had a feeling the whole day that he was going to but when he actually said the words it was like my brain had been zapped clear of everything I had ever put in it and all that was left was mush. I told him 'you've made me lose my vocabulary', what a brilliant reply that was. I did agree eventually, after I had found my vocabulary and our first date was gorgeous. It was everything that a girl could have asked for and more.

And since that first day we just grew closer and closer. Edward was the center of my universe. He made me look at the world with rose tinted glasses and I was beyond happy but how was I to know that the happiness wouldn't last for forever and that trouble was just around the corner.

You see, Edward's parents; Esme and Carlisle Cullen were rich. And no, I do not mean just rich. I mean royalty rich. Edward Cullen was beyond your imagination rich. The Cullen's except Edward of course, were snobbish, obnoxious and believed that everyone in Forks was beneath them. I believed that had Carlisle not been the Chief of Medicine of the biggest hospital in Forks, rather all of Washington they would have been living on the Upper East Side of NY.

So, when it came to Edward, Esme and Carlisle only wanted him to date high society girls. Now, one would question where would Edward have found high society girls in the tiny town of Forks? But his parents had a solution for that too. Edward's family was also in business with The Denali's of Alaska. The plan was that Edward and his family would move to England after his graduation along with the Denali's where he and Tanya, who was the pristine Denali girl handpicked by Esme as the absolute match for Edward, would be enrolled in Oxford and they would go on to make grand babies for the families, solidifying the business ties and their family heritage.

Edward and I had been dating each other since we were 14 but both of our parents only got to know of it when we turned 16. While my parents were in love with Edward, his parents on the other hand loathed me, especially Esme. At first Mumma and Papa Cullen weren't so worried, they thought that Edward was young and he was just blowing off some steam with me but then a year later they realized that it was serious, when on my 17th birthday Edward gave me a family heirloom as a gift and a promise for the future that he wanted for us. It was then that they sat him down for a family chat and after that day things started to go wrong. They explained to Edward how he was supposed to enroll himself at Oxford along with Tanya and later on go into business with Eleazar Denali. Marry Tanya after they would be done with College and officially be the heir to the Denali business chain.

To say that Edward was shocked with this revelation would be to grossly underestimate the extent of his reaction. Edward was, well… he was beyond feeling anything. After that horrifying family dinner he had sneaked out of his house and come over to my place. I always left the window to my room open. Edward used to sneak into my room almost every night. But that night when I saw Edward step in through my window I knew something was wrong. He was panicky and his face had no color. His eyes would shift from me to the window. Again and again. I had to hold him to myself for a good ten minutes before he finally began to ease into me. We slid down the wall, entangled limbs and all.

I could see tears in his eyes, which scared the life out of me. Something had to be very wrong for Edward to feel so bad. I asked him over and over if he was okay and he would just nod his head. He did break eventually and he told me what Esme and Carlisle had told him. His mother, the Saint Esme, had made him promise to her that he would break up with me and after graduation move with them to England. I sat there looking at him while he narrated the whole conversation and how his parents, who he lived and died for, had asked this of him.

According to their reasoning they said that they'd given Edward everything and as their son, rather as their only son it was his duty to give them this in return. On top of that Esme said that all of this was being done for his good, that a girl like me would never be able to adjust to the lifestyle that the Cullen's had and that Tanya Denali was absolutely perfect for him.

As Edward sat recounting the conversation my head spun. I had never for one second thought that Esme's coldness towards me extended to this limit. I could never give up on Edward. He was my life. But I knew how much he loved his mother. To him Esme Cullen was nothing short of a Saint. It wasn't that Esme was cruel; she did love Edward, dearly so but for her to rule over Edward's life and make the decision about who he would be with and what he would study was just too difficult for me to digest.

My parents, Renee and Charlie had taught me to be my own person. They had never told me what activities I should do or if I should take dance classes or ballet lessons or what career path I should choose and for that matter who I should date. They left that up to me. Having been my own person I couldn't see Edward being asked to give up everything. I knew he wanted to major in English and then go on to become an Editor. He had never been the one to enjoy writing but he had always had all these ideas which he would want someone to make a story out of. He would always perfect the little drabbles or poetry pieces that I used to write and more than that he loved me. Surely he would have fought back.

So I had asked him and the answer was nothing but disappointing. He couldn't have fought, he said. They were his parents. I had to understand that he was doing this for them. That was the first time me and Edward fought for real. Yes, we used to argue over silly things, but which couple does not? But this fight, it was a make it or break it fight. We fought, we kissed, we cried, but Edward had accepted defeat. He had resigned himself to his parents. As hard as it was for me I decided to let him go, I mean if he truly loved me he would come back right?

Well, we tried to not be together but we couldn't. First we decided to be just friends. I mean that was okay. That wasn't harmful but that didn't work and for very obvious reasons. Edward and I would always end up kissing and cuddling and making out. Also, every time that we would stop Edward would have that resigned look on his face and it killed me to see him like that.

I certainly didn't want to tear Edward into two people. I wanted him to be happy but how could I have achieved that when I knew that he wouldn't be happy with me with the thought of his parents and on the other hand he wouldn't be happy by giving me up. I can't recount how many times Edward tried to break up with me. Pick fights with me and make me feel bad but every time I would confront him and tell him that the only reason he was trying to do something like this was so that I would hate him and walk out on him. And I would never have walked out on him…

We were nearing graduation and the pressure was mounting on Edward. His parents were forcing him to apply to Oxford and I knew Edward had already been accepted by Princeton for their English Program, he was beyond happy to have gotten through. His parents and their demands had made Edward retreat. Most of the time Edward was fighting with himself. He wanted to stand up to his parents and tell them that he was going to go to Princeton but at the same time he also wanted to make them happy and give them what they wanted. He couldn't bear to see Esme unhappy or Carlisle disappointed. He used to ask me how I could stand up to Charlie when he was being unreasonable about something and I used to tell Edward that if in my eyes what I was doing was a hundred percent right and I believed in it fully then there was no way in hell I wouldn't fight for it. He used to say it was my stubbornness that made me so determined but what he didn't understand was that when I was fighting for him it wasn't stubbornness that was driving me, it was love.

The Denali's had come to stay with the Cullen's for Edward's graduation and that was when I actually saw Tanya. She was a tall strawberry blonde, with a body that was chiseled to perfection and it was only the belief in Edward's love for me which was helping me to avoid a full blown panic attack. Everything about Tanya was perfect. I was worried sick about Edward, what with The Denali's living at the Cullen Mansion the pressure that was on him to choose between his two lives was escalating. He would avoid talking to me and when we would talk he'd only just speak in monosyllables… I tried giving Edward some space while trying to keep myself together too. Seeing Tanya had done a huge number on my self esteem, I was nowhere near perfect. I knew if Edward needed me he would come to me or at the least call me so I kept my thoughts to myself and decided that panicking about Tanya wouldn't help Edward.

Edward came to my house two days after graduation and I could tell just by looking at him that something was wrong. He was in the 'Bella, I should hurt you right now instead of hurting you in the future' zone. As silly as it sounds that was Edward's argument. To him the idea of hurting me then was better than to hurt me in the future, because hurting me already would mean I would be able to move on and forget about him. How he had come up with that crazy twisted theory was beyond me. Probably all the craziness of his parents had rubbed off on him and messed with his brain big time.

Whenever Edward was in the 'I should hurt you now instead of hurting you in the future zone' I knew what to expect. He was going to pick up a fight but the words that left his mouth weren't that which would have started a petty fight. They weren't even the words that I would have ever expected to leave his mouth. He told me that the night of the graduation after he went home his parents sat him down to have another talk and that he had finally decided that they were right. Those words shocked me. And that wasn't all, he had made out with Tanya, he was hoping he could sleep with her so that he could get me out of his system but he couldn't go through with it. He had stopped. He didn't sleep with her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt and crushed by his act of insanity but I knew that at that moment Edward needed me to support him and to make him understand that his wrong-doing was motivated by external factors.

We were standing on my front porch. Tears in both our eyes. I wasn't going to give up on Edward though. No, I wasn't. I hugged him to me and he broke down in embittered sobs. He just kept on saying how sorry he was and how he couldn't look at himself after what he had done and that he was going to keep on hurting me so it would be best if he broke up with me.

I calmed him down and told him that his trying to sleep with Tanya, though wrong, wasn't the worst thing. I could handle it. I knew why he was doing it, so that I would turn away from him, so that I would walk out on him, but that wasn't something that I was ever gonna do. Needless to say, Edward was shocked. He had expected me to slap him and leave but how could I have done that when I knew the reality of the situation and what had compelled him to take such a drastic, though very idiotic step in the first place.

Edward swore to me that he was going to put everything right that day. After another hour of apologizing to me and comforting me he went back home and when I saw him next, which was almost three days later I knew he had done it. He had stood up. He was a free man. A man of his own making, of his own choice. The joy that I saw on his face was indescribable and when I got my acceptance letter to NYU we both just knew that we would be together forever.

We were happy again, in love and living our life. Yes, Edward's parents saw me as the monster who took their son away from them but they hadn't cut all their ties off with him, Esme did truly love Edward, she just didn't understand that he was his own person, could make his own decisions and live his own damn life. Needless to say, Carlisle was disappointed in Edward and the reason for that was the humiliation Carlisle had had to suffer at the hands of Eleazar Denali and also the loss of their business merger. I knew Edward wanted to patch things up with his parents but he was letting them get used to him making his own decisions first.

But, how was I to know that every time you get happy and the world seems absolutely perfect the universe takes it upon itself to screw everything up for you. Everything…

"_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine…I got a love and I know that it's all mine…"_

The loud ringtone that Jake had customized for himself on my phone jolted me out of my reverie… I was both, thankful and annoyed at the intrusion.

I picked up the call. "Hey Jake. What's up?"

"Nothing munchkin'…" I could hear the music get dull and dull with each word that Jake spoke. He was going out to take his ten minute break. He was one of the four bartenders at Café Red and tonight he and Paul were on shift. "Just wanted to check up on you. You seemed out of sorts the whole day today. Everything okay, right?"

"Yes, Jake. Everything is fine. I was just tired and I had to catch up on some reading for class." I had to lie to him, well tell a half lie, if you will. I did have to complete a few readings but I couldn't tell Jake about Edward. No. Jake couldn't know about it, he'd go berserk and murder Edward. I couldn't have that.

"Well, you can tell me anything okay?" Jake replied, I knew I could tell him anything. He'd been so good to me but Edward was a topic that was off limits.

We talked a little bit more for the next few minutes and made plans to meet up the next day. Jake wanted me to bring Edward to the Bar tomorrow night. I agreed. I had to. Had I not Jake would have suspected something truly was off; I couldn't make excuses for Edward.

"I gotta go Izz. Love you. Sleep well okay. I'll call you tomorrow." His ten minute break must have gotten over.

"Love you too Jake." With that I disconnected.

The reminiscing had been emotionally exhausting on me and the argument that I had had with Edward even more so. I couldn't understand why he would want to talk about that night. I really hoped that he would never mention it again.

I am too emotionally handicapped to relive that night. More than that I hope I can make this living situation work with Edward. I have to mask my true feelings. The way Edward had complimented me today had almost made me melt. I can't let that happen. I can't let him still have that affect on me. He broke my heart for crying out loud. I am so glad that I didn't just combust when he was standing in the kitchen with me. His nearness made my skin ache for his touch.

Snap out of it Bella. You can't give him that power over you. Don't get near him and you'll be safe. And don't, absolutely don't let him touch you, one touch is all it would take. One touch…

Reciting the mantra "don't let Edward touch you" I went off to bed. Sleep would help. I knew it would. Tomorrow was a new day and I had to hope Edward would refuse the offer to go to Jake's. I had to hope…

-x-x-x-

So… what did you think? Please don't flame me for making Esme and Carlisle not nice, to put it mildly.

I'd love to hear back from you... Leave me your thoughts. I do reply to reviews… :)

Thanks for reading…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so glad that you people are actually enjoying the story. I am hoping I will be able to answer the questions of everyone one chapter at a time. You guys are amazing and your reviews make my day and give me the much needed inspiration to keep on writing. Thank you all for your support.

_**Musical inspiration for this chapter is Rob Thomas' "Lonely No More."**_

_**B-POV.**_

This fic is **Rated M** for a reason.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. What belongs to me is the plot. 'Love Follows You' is the sole property of the author, Hexsilverwand, and any reproduction of it anywhere in the world will be seen as copyright infringement.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Four**

The next morning I wake up to the smell of fresh chocolate chip pancake. That's weird because Angie is one of those people who doesn't like chocolate. Yeah, I live with a freak. I mean, who doesn't like chocolates? While I am pondering the idiotic taste of my roomie a thought lights up, like the proverbial light bulb, and I jolt out of my bed.

Fuck. That's not Angie cooking. That's Edward, making me breakfast. I quickly squash down any sentimental feeling that act invokes in me and try to focus on the fact that Edward is just making breakfast, not specifically for me I have let Edward hurt me way too much in the past. I am not that Bella anymore, the one who'd just melt at Edward's one apology or a gesture of kindness. I was stupid to give him that kind of power over me. Not anymore, him apologizing to me for the things he did then or making me breakfast isn't going to help him win any points from me. I'm done being weak and forgiving.

Last night while I was trying to get some sleep I thought about how I had always forgiven Edward before he could even utter an _"I am sorry"._ Or how I'd just let him walk all over me. Yes, I did that all out of love for him but he completely disrespected me and my love. I resolved that I was going to be strong and not let him get to me.

I got out of the bed after giving myself that little pep talk. I couldn't stall facing Edward anymore. I brushed my teeth and went to find him making thick and delicious looking pancakes. He had made a huge stack of them. I eye them hungrily. My hunger getting the best of me.

"Good morning." I said to him.

"Hey. Mornin'." He was all cheery and grinning like an idiot. I didn't like it one bit. "You up for some chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied indifferently.

He cocked an eyebrow at me but didn't comment on my dry response. "So… You've got any plans for today?" I asked. Hoping he'd be busy and would refuse Jake's invite.

"Naa. I'm free for the day. Just gotta get the bed. You wanna do something?" The hopefulness in his voice pissed me off for some reason. I seriously need to get a control on my emotions when I am around him. It's like I want to slap him and then kiss to make it better.

"Well, it's just that Jake invited you over tonight. To his Bar I mean. You wanna go?" I asked as neutrally as I could.

I saw a flicker of something pass on Edward's face, and when he spoke his tone was strained. "Okay. Cool."

I was hoping he'd refuse after that strain in his voice, especially but hell, he just agreed "Okay then. I'll let Jake know." I told him while he served me pancake.

"Hmmmm." Was his only response.

I shrugged and stuffed my face with the pancake, and mother of all that is sweet and holy, they were amazing. I never knew Edward could cook this well.

He was watching me closely with a smirk on his face. The pretty bastard. I gulped and spoke. "You made this." My tone was incredulous.

"Yep!" He said, popping the "p" for extra emphasis.

The smug ass.

"When do you start working?" I asked, in an effort to make small talk.

"Oh. I have to start from tomorrow. Bright and early. Miss Hale, the woman under who I'll be working doesn't appreciate tardiness." He said, while lathering up his pancake with enormous amounts of Hershey's chocolate syrup and a dollop of whipped cream.

My eyes bugged at the mention of the name Hale. "Do you by any chance mean Rosalie Hale?"

The shocked expression on Edward's face was enough to let me know that he was in fact talking about the same Rosalie Hale. "How do you know her?" He asked.

"She's a friend of mine. Umm... Actually she is my friend's girlfriend. Emmet McCarty was my senior and he's sorta been like my big brother. So it was only natural for him to make me meet Rose." I smile reminiscing about how eager Emmet had been to make me meet rose. My approval of Rose was make it or break it for him.

Although Rose came across as cold and closed off at first but once I got to know her I realized that she was actually a really warm person. Also, she was fiercely protective of her friends and was absolutely in love with Emmet. She had taken over the role of being my elder sister. There was no way I couldn't give Emmet my blessing.

"Wow." Edward replied. "I can't believe you know so many people in my life or rather I know so many people in your life. Guess someone really wanted us to cross paths." He shrugged and continued eating his gooey, chocolaty and creamy breakfast

His comment irked me. I don't know why but I couldn't decide if I was happy to see Edward or furious at his long absence. I used to think that over all these years I had made myself strong enough to not be effected by Edward's absence but now that he was in front of me all those issues that I had long forgotten about were coiling around me like vine creepers.

I finished of my pancake and dumped my plate in the dishwasher. I went to my room and called up Jake.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Izz. You are coming tonight, right?" He sounded sleepy.

"Yep, I am. And Edward is too." I told him.

"Well, awesome. I've also invited Ben and Angie and Allie and Jazz. Oh, and Riley is gonna be there too." He rattled off the names of our friends.

"Riley?" I asked again.

"Yep" Jake replied.

"But wasn't he in London researching for his thesis?" I asked.

"Izz. It was a six months research. He got back yesterday." Jake informed me.

Damn, I thought to myself. Seeing Riley wasn't something that I was hoping I'd have to deal with so soon. I was dreading seeing him especially after the way I had left things with him.

"Izz? You there?" Jake's voice bought me back.

"Yea Jake. I am." I sighed into the phone.

"You dare not chicken out Izz. You promise me that you're going to come tonight and have a good time." Jake threatened me.

"I promise Jake." There was no use arguing with Jake. He was using his serious tone with me.

"Fine then. I'll see you and the others tonight. You wear something sexy tonight okay." He told me.

"Really, Jake? Are we begging for sexy clothes now?" I teased him a little.

"Sure, we are babe! If you want I can beg more." I laughed at that.

"I'll see ya tonight Jake. Be good."

"You too Izz." With that he disconnected.

Realizing that this reunion of sorts was actually happening, and Edward was going to be meeting all these people in my life, including Riley my mind went into over drive. Dealing with Edward without actually dealing with Edward was exhausting and now Riley. Tonight would be a long night.

First thing first though. I had to figure out what to wear. Jake was right. It was time to be sexy. I took apart my closet and went through every single piece of clothing that I had ever owned. Nothing. Every freaking piece of clothing in my wardrobe was bought because of its comfort factor. And damn it all to hell but for some reason I wanted to look sexy.

I don't know why but I needed to know if I still held that same amount of attraction or any attraction at all for Edward. Stupidest thing ever but maybe I was starting to PMS. There was no other logical explanation for it. After all I was the one who was telling herself to stay away from Edward and now I was trying to dress sexy so that I could judge if he was attracted to me or not. Yep! Most definitely the work of screwed up hormones.

I rifled through all my dresses until I found the one I was looking for. It had been a gift from Rose on my last birthday. Her and Angie had co ordinated. Rose got me the dress and Angie got me the pumps. That was one fashionable birthday. Every single one of my friends had decided to gift me some piece of fashionable clothing or accessory. They kinda made me feel fashion illiterate, not that they were too far off the mark. I had always been a comfortable clothes person, and all these latest fashion trends were not my cup of tea. Neither was make up. The only stuff that I ever used which qualified as make up was kohl, mascara and lip gloss.

Even Rose agreed with my minimal makeup choice, she said that if I'd put on a lot of makeup I'd look whorish. Anyhow makeup made my face feel claustrophobic. I had nothing against it but it was just not what I could handle.

I decided on wearing the dress Rose had gifted to me and to team it up with the pumps Angie had gifted. They would look good together and well it had been eons since I had worn heels.

It was a black leather tiered, deep necked dress. It hugged all of my curves perfectly and showed a little bit more of my cleavage than I thought it would. The patent leather pumps were sexy as hell, and they defined my legs really sexily making them look even longer. On the downside though my feet would die. One toe at a time. It was time to be assertive and sexy Bella, I reminded myself. You wear the dress and the pumps and hopefully Edward would be knocked off his feet.

I laid the dress out and stacked my clothes back into my closet. Picking up my readings I went into the living room and sat down on my favourite love seat. I noticed that Edward was nowhere to be seen.

I put down my reading and went in the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee. It was my thing. Every time I would sit down to read something I would have to have a steaming cup of coffee.

It was while searching for the sugar when I noticed that there was a note addressed to me lying on the kitchen table. It had Edward's neat hand writing on it. For a guy his writing was really pretty, nothing like my un-intelligible scrawl. The note read. _"Gone to shop for my bed. Will be back in a few hours. Sorry about yesterday night. E. xo"_

I dropped the note in the trash and went back. Edward leaving notes around for me was not something I was really happy about. I am sure he was doing this just to appease me but for some reason it was only making me pissy. Particularly the "xo" had made my blood boil. How dare he give me a hug and a kiss or show any affection for that matter, in any god damn form after the crap he had done to me. Seriously, was he an idiot or something? It was no good fuming over Edward's antics. It had only make me angrier. I took a sip of my coffee and that helped. I got back to my reading. Focussing every bit of attention that I had on what I was reading and hoping it'll stick inside my brain. I was halfway through it in the span of two hours.

The door opened and I heard Edward call out to me. "Hey Bella." Again with that cheery voice.

"Hey. Did you get what you were looking for, bed wise?" I asked.

"Yep! I ordered it. It'll be delivered tomorrow evening at 7." Edward informed me.

I gave him a nod. "So Bella, could you please take the delivery if I am not here. I am not sure for how long I'll be at the office tomorrow what with it being the first day and all." Edward asked sheepishly.

"Hmmm… Sure. I'll be back by 5 tomorrow anyways." I told Edward.

"Thanks Bella. I owe you one." Edward's voice was sincere but the look in his eyes was something else. The way he was looking down at me, I felt so exposed somehow.

"It's fine Edward." I replied a little flustered.

"So, I bought us some Pizza. I thought I'd treat you to a lunch." Edward told me.

"Thanks Edward. I was just going to order some take out. This saves me the hassle." I replied, gratefully. Pizza was my weakness.

"I'll get us some plates." I offered.

"Sure." Edward replied and followed me into the kitchen.

I set two plates on the table and he put a slice on mine and another on his.

I look inside the pizza box and see that half of the pizza had jalapenos, whereas the other half has none. He remembered the way I liked my pizza. His thoughtfulness brings a smile to my face even though I try to rein it in, to control my emotions. I most definitely am hormonal. A few minutes back I couldn't stand the sight of a note he had left for me and now his remembering the way I eat my pizza is bringing a smile to my face. Add to that my stupid plan of sort of seducing Edward. Well, not even sort of seduce him but just test my powers on him. I feel like I'm a mad woman.

I look up from my plate, chewing on the edge of my pizza slice. Edward is looking at me again. With that same haunting look, it feels like he can see through me and in to the darkest recesses of my soul where I have locked up all the love that I have for him. I break the eye contact, not being able to take it anymore.

We make small talk and Edward tells me all about his life after he had graduated. His work life at Seattle&Co. Publishing House and how his parents were still forcing him to come to England.

"Esme and Carlisle are in England?" I ask.

"Yeah, they've permanently moved there. Carlisle has started his own private practice there and Esme has gone into Interior Designing." Edward responds.

"And they still want you to move?" I ask, a little incredulously. I can't believe that after all this time Esme and Carlisle would still want Edward to give up on what he has achieved on his own and move to be with them just so he could please them.

He nods and continues… "They are subtle about it now though. Esme never asks me outright, she'll mention something offhanded about how the weather of England would suit me so well, and how she had met a very charming and nice socialite that would be very good for me. That kind of stuff really. I am used to it now though. I just choose to ignore it all; I am not giving up on what I have made of myself and on my own…"

I nod towards him, a little impressed by his determination to stick to his life and his choices… "And Bella…" his voice is beckoning, I look towards him. His eyes hold mine and I can see myself reflected in the green orbs… "I know you don't want to talk about it…" I freeze at those words "…but I want to thank you for helping me make the choice which freed me from my parents' unrealistic expectations. Thanks." The gratitude in Edward's voice is palpable.

"You don't need to thank me Edward. It was the right decision to make." I say, accepting his thanks.

After that we eat in silence. Edward seems lost in his own thoughts and I am a little grateful for the silence, it gives me time to absorb that little act of gratitude. Even though it was just a simple thanks but it actually felt like something that was truer than anything Edward had ever said to me. This is the kind of attitude that will make me melt. I can't have that. He thanked me and I accepted it. There's nothing more to it than that, I scold myself.

After finishing off my last slice I go back to my room and decide that it was time to take a shower. Angie had texted me saying that she was going to come over to my place first. Ben was meeting her straight at the Bar. He was already there discussing some new business plans with Jake and Jazz.

Angie had transferred to NYU in my sophomore year. We had met at a Creative Writing Seminar and hit it off instantly. Then later when she told me that she was looking for a roommate to even out the rent on this apartment I asked her if she'd mind having me as her roommate. Needless to say, she was thrilled at the idea. I was either ways looking for an affordable apartment to move into. After my breakup with Edward when I had come back to my dorm I had had intense nightmares every night. I just couldn't stand to be in that room. It held too many memories, and too much heartbreak. I needed to get out of there and Angie had been my beacon of hope.

Moving in with Angie had been great. She was fun, goofy, and beautiful and could fan girl over Manga for hours. All you had to do was mention the name of one of her favourite Manga's and she would start rattling off words and facts at the speed of light. It was her who had actually introduced me to Manga and Anime. We still got together on weekends to watch back to back episodes of our favourite anime's. It came as no surprise that she had chosen to write her dissertation on Manga, its origins and emergent popularity in the States.

It was Angie who had made me meet Jake. Angie's boyfriend Ben had been buddies with Jake for well over a decade. Ben had been studying Business management and decided to partner up with Jake as his first business venture. They roped in Jazz, another friend of theirs to invest as well.

Angie had dragged me to café red for the opening night celebrations and that is when I had met Jake. He had never asked me why I had seemed so sad or why I wouldn't want to hang out with everyone during the first few months of living with Angie. He gave me my space and a sense of silent solidarity. When I did let him in I felt foolish for not getting to know him from the moment I had met him. Jake was amazing. Maybe even beyond amazing.

My message alert chimed. I reached over and checked the screen. It was Angie again, telling me what I already knew. She was suggesting that I wear the dress that Rose had gifted me and team it up with the pumps she had gotten me. I was glad that for once I had actually made a reasonable fashion choice on my won, having decided to wear that outfit before Angie suggested it.

I took a quick shower. Singing songs to myself all the while I was in the bathroom. While going back to my room I saw Edward sitting on the same love seat that I had been sitting on a couple of hours back, and typing away furiously on his laptop. I couldn't help but notice the movement of his sinewy fingers as they flew over the keyboard, and then unbidden came the thought of those fingers on me, a shiver ran through my spine. I all but ran to my room and slammed my door. Once I was convinced that the room was locked I laid down on my bed. What the hell was that? Why would I think of something like that? Ugh... I hated this stupid feeling. I was going to put the blame on hormones again. Be it the case or not.

Maybe taking a little nap would help me. I set my alarm to go off at 5 and drifted off to sleep. The next thing I know or rather hear is an incessant banging on my bedroom door. I got out of my bed, and dragged myself to my door. I had been dreaming about something nice. The dream was slipping away quickly. I think it also had Edward in it, not that it would be surprising that I'd dreamt of him.

The banging became louder and then I heard Angie's voice calling out to me.

"Izzie, I swear to god if you don't open this door right now, I am going to force my way through it." Angie's threatening voice reached me.

"Hold on. I am opening the door." I shouted. I wondered how long I had been out. I had put the alarm for two hours, but if Angie was here then it meant it must be around 9. Holy fuck! I had slept for 4 hours straight.

An angry looking Angie was what greeted me when I opened the door. "Woman!" She roared at me, "…do you have any ideas what time it is. Do you not check your phone? I called you like ten times. You're not even ready yet."

"Calm down Angie. I had slept off and my phone was probably on silent and that's why I missed all your calls. And it won't take me long to get dressed. Gimme 20 minutes okay." I offered her my best smile.

"Okay, okay. 20 it is. After that I'll drag you out and I will not care if you'd be wearing diapers. But, I strongly suggest that you not be in diapers, because Izzie, your new roomie is one dreamy guy. I swear I thought I had walked into the wrong apartment when he opened the door." She gets that dreamy expression on her face recounting the affect Edward had on her. "How did you catch him babe? You gotta tell me all about him?" She all but pleads with me. You'd think she was single.

I sigh internally and shoo her out of my room, deciding to deal with Angie's over enthusiasm over Edward later.

For now I have to concentrate on getting ready and getting ready fast. I took of my bathrobe and quickly got into the dress. I slipped on the pumps and now all that was left was to put some kohl on so that my eyes would have that sexy smoky look. I finished with the kohl and put on some mascara. My hair was still a mess but that I'd deal with later. I finished off my make up or lack of make up by adding some pink lip gloss.

I quickly found the chunky bracelet I was looking for and slipped it on. I grabbed the clutch that I had taken out and put my gloss, mascara and phone inside it with some cash and my ATM card.

I tamed my hair into waves and let them fall free. It was the best I could do with them at such short notice, thank god that they were naturally wavy and I didn't need to use a curling iron to style them. Once I was done I stepped a feet away from my vanity mirror and looked at my reflection. Head to toe. I must thank Rose for the dress. It really did look gorgeous.

I was apprehensive now though, the whole deal about making Edward desire me seemed daunting now. I wasn't so sure of myself. I guess it was because I didn't know what I would feel like if he didn't respond the way I wanted him to but that too was something that I needed to know.

My text alert chimed again and I retrieved my phone to see that Angie had texted me from the living room that Edward was apparently so hot that she was considering dumping Ben for him! Typical Angie! Drooling all over Edward, but I couldn't really hold it against her. Edward had that kind of an effect on women. That made me even nervous that I already was. Damn.

No point stalling the inevitable I thought. I took one deep breath before opening the door. Here goes nothing…

**-x-x-x-**

Thanks for reading everyone! I know, I am being a little mean and leaving you at a cliffie… But, hey how else am I supposed to make sure you're going to come back for more… ;) Also, your reviews make me trippy! So let me know what you think… Always eager to hear your thoughts.

The links to Bella's dress and shoes are below. Don't forget to remove the spaces… :)

Link to Bella's Dress: ** www . forever 21 Product / Product . aspx ? BR = f21 & Category = dress _ club & Product ID = 2011409574 & Variant ID =**

Link to Bella's Shoes: ** www . forever 21 Product / Product . aspx ? BR = f21 & Category = shoes _ high heels & Product ID = 2000045302 & Variant ID =**

_**PS: I am most**_** p****robably**_** going to make the updates a weekly thing. So you can mostly expect them every Sunday. Well Sunday my place should mean Saturday in the US. Although, if I am feeling extra happy I may just update before the week ends… :) To follow the update schedules and my other crazy thoughts you can always follow me on twitter. My username is Kshithi_Singh. Have a great day all you lovely people. Until next week.**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Nothing much to say except that you guys are amazing and your reviews make my day. Thank you for providing me with much needed inspiration to keep on writing. Thank you all for your support.

_**Musical inspiration for this chapter was the song "We Are the People" by the Empire of the Sun. Check 'em out. Really cool band.**_

**E-POV**

This fic is **Rated M** for a reason.

_**Disclaimer: All character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. What belongs to me is the plot. 'Love Follows You' is the sole property of the author, Hexsilverwand, and any reproduction of it anywhere in the world will be seen as copyright infringement.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Five**

Mother of all that is pure and good! Jesus fucking Christ! My mind was slowly turning to mush. I was sure of it! I mean what the actual fuck! Bella Swan dressed in a dress which was most probably sent to her by Aphrodite herself and she was in heels. Fuck! Shit! Heels! Her long legs looked sexier than ever and I was sure that if I'd keep staring at them I'd be sporting wood real soon. I was already half way there.

"Izz…! Damn girl! That dress looks fine on you!" Bella's friend and ex-roomie Angela was whistling and being appreciative of Bella and all her sexiness. I was too stunned to speak.

"You think so?" Bella asked Angela. She just winked and slapped Bella's ass as a response. That girl was saucy and I liked her! She had not stopped chattering ever since she had been waiting with me for Bella. Thankfully it was about something I enjoyed as well and we both were talking about the latest episode of the manga, Naruto.

I cleared my throat and composed my face into a normal expression that didn't scream that I wanted to have my way with Bella against the door of her room, on her bed, on my bed, on that love seat in the living room and every god damn surface of this house. "Guys, we should go." I told them as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, let's go. We don't wanna make Jake wait." Bella said and peeked at me through her lashes. God, this woman would kill me.

Angela and Bella started talking about something resembling course work talk but my mind was in the gutter to follow the loop of the conversation. Following after them I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and sexy Bella looked. That black of the dress was in absolute contrast with her cream and peaches complexion, the way the cloth just moulded itself to her skin, hugging every single one of her curves. And god her ass, it looked so perfect and was further accentuated by the killer heels that Bella had decided to wear. Yeah… I am an ass guy and I couldn't help but stare at Bella's ass. It was divine. I had never seen Bella dressed like this ever and I knew that tonight would be a long night with me trying to fight the urge to go to the nearest bathroom and jack off to the haunting image of Bella and her gorgeous curves.

"Earth to Edward! Earth to Edward!" Angela was waving her hands in front of me.

"What?" I asked dazed. Looking around I noticed that we had reached my car.

"Dude, what's wrong? You didn't do weed or anything right? You look high!" Angela was snickering at the expression on my face!

"God no! I was just… umm... Thinking about something, you know and I drifted off!" I stammered a response, as best as I could.

Bella was smirking at me! And I knew at that moment that the devil woman had done this on purpose! She was being a tease, knowing full well that there was no way I could do anything about it! Is this some kind of a revenge scheme? I wondered. If it was then I really do hope Bella would strip for me. Oh, to see some more of that milky skin…Down boy! I had to control my brain otherwise the jeans would chafe not-so-little-Eddie's skin right of!

I tried distracting myself by getting involved in the conversation. We all got in the car; Bella was sitting with Angela in the back.

"So what should I expect tonight?" I asked, no one in particular but hoping that Bella would answer.

"Well, you'll be meeting all of us; we'll probably judge if you're awesome enough to be in our group, also a lot of girls are going to be swoon all over you my man. You're one fine piece of ass!" Angela replied. I was sure I was blushing. Angela truly had no filter.

"Angela!" Bella chastised.

"What? It's true Bella! I'm surprised you haven't jumped his bones yet!" Angela then proceeded to make kissy noises.

"You shush woman!" Bella said to her. "Did you read the latest Bleach? It was so fucking good! Damn, that Ichigo!" I didn't know my girl had gotten interested in manga. That was pretty awesome! I had myself become engrossed in manga and anime a few years back.

Angela and Bella continued to chat throughout the drive. I would steal glances at Bella. The way her lips would move, the pink glow of them. Those smoky eyes, the way they would shine. What had she done to them? I loved Bella's au naturale look but I didn't mind this sexy goddess version of hers either.

We pulled up at Café Red within 15 minute; Bella guided me to park the car at the back entrance. Apparently friends and family of Jake got treated like VIP's. It was a surreal sort of a feeling to be walking behind Bella, not that it made me uncomfortable but seeing this confident version of hers made me beam with pride as well as want to be protective. I was sure that once we would be inside all the males would gather around her like hawks, waiting to tear off her flesh. Knowing I didn't have the right to be Bella's knight in shining armour was disheartening but I also knew that if I went down that path it would only end in disaster. It was my ridiculous knight in shining armour crap that had put us in all the messes in the first place.

The back entrance led directly to the studio area of Jake's Bar. I could see that a couple of people were already there. Angela excitedly ran towards a geeky looking black haired guy in spectacles, I assumed it was Ben, her boyfriend. Ben's face lit up as soon as he saw Angela and he kissed her passionately, not caring who saw.

"Hey dude! Glad you could make it." Jake's cheery voice said.

"No problem man." I replied. I was still assessing the kind of risk Jake posed to my plan of getting Bella back but being mean to him wouldn't help me either. So, I had decided that I would be civil, friendly even and get to know Jake's dirty secrets and then use them against him. Evil, right? I was really impressed by my plan. I had come up with it while having breakfast today.

"So fellas…" Jake roared. Everyone was looking at him. He came to my side and put his hands around my shoulder. "This is Edward Cullen. He's Izzie's new roomie and I do believe he's going to prove to be a fun guy." I nodded towards the general direction of all the people in the studio.

Jake pointed to a guy with honey blonde hair, slicked back with gel and deep set blue eyes. "That is Jasper" Jake told me. "And that little pixie you see riding him…" a little woman, barley over four feet was perched atop Jasper's shoulder. She had the whitest skin ever and black hair that was pointing in every direction… "That's my baby sister, Alice." The pride in Jake's voice was obvious.

"Hey man!" Jasper nodded in my direction. His pixie woman gave me a wink! Definitely a charmer. I winked back!

"I like him." Came the pixie's reply.

"You already met Angela; the guy she was sucking faces with is Ben." Jake told me while making slurping noises at Angela and Ben's direction. She flipped him the bird and Ben gave me a Spock salute! Geeky indeed! I merrily gave him the Spock salute back.

I was liking the eclectic mix that was Bella's friends. They all seemed happy and crazy in their own way. Jake wasn't half bad either. It was just the jealousy that made me loathe Jake. I turned to look back at Bella, she was standing a foot behind me, and nervously tugging at her hair, looking at all her friends and I interact. In a way it gave me a feeling that she was apprehensive for me to be approved by her friends and that made my heart soar. She noticed me looking at her and I gave her a small smile. She smiled at me, and it was the first time since meeting her again that she smiled at me like that. The way she used to when we were together. When I would make her happy. That in turn caused me to smile wider.

"Let's get settled into our booth and do some shots!" The over excited pixie was hollering. Tugging at her man's hair making him laugh.

"Right this way!" Jake said while leading us out. Tonight was his night off and he was joining us all.

He led us through the Kitchen area and out of the Bar counter to a big booth. I had to give it to Jake; Café Red was unlike other Bars. It wasn't dark with pop music blaring. It was actually nice and gave more of a lounge feeling. The music was good too, classic rock, interspersed with trance and some electro-dance mix.

We settled in. I was sitting next to the pixie and Jasper. Bella was in between Jasper and Angela, and Jake and Ben were at each others' side.

That was weird though, why wouldn't Bella sit with Jake, were these guys not exclusive or were they not publically a couple. They sure acted intimate at home. Weird.

A bartender came to our booth and Jake ordered Beer for everyone.

"Hey, aren't you the guy I had met when I came looking for Jacob?" I asked the bartender.

He smiled and replied, "Yeah! On my off days I work in the Kitchen and other nights I tend the Bar!"

"Alright man! You're Seth, right?" He beamed at me.

Bella spoke up, "Hey Jake…? Is Riley not coming then?" there was nervousness in her voice. Wonder what that was about.

"Oh he is. He's just running late." Jake told her.

Bella looked uncomfortable at the prospect. Angela and Bella started whispering frantically.

"So, Edward… the pixie asked, Izzie said that you'll be working under Rose, is that right?"

"Yeah, it is. I know of her as a boss. I have heard how tough and at the same time amazing she can be to work with but tell me how she is off the job." I asked her.

"Oh man, once you pass her tests and she judges you as being a non jerk you'll be in for a wild ride! Rose is absolute fun and nuts, I mean, nuts about cars! Try talking to her about cars at work and she'll thaw too." Pixie advised me, while playing with Jasper's hair.

Seth came and bought us all our drinks and after chatting a little with Jacob he went back behind the bar counter.

Bella and Angela were still chattering about something and it was definitely making Bella edgier. Every few minutes she would look at the main entrance and then at me. And every time she caught me staring at her she'd drop her gaze and not look at me.

I talked to Jake and Ben and learned how they'd come up with the idea for Café Red after graduation as a joke but the more they thought about it the more real it had seemed. Jake had to convince Ben a little to invest as he was hesitant. They had later on roped in Jasper in the project and it was he who had come up with the name Café Red.

Ben was a cool guy and so was Jasper. I discovered that they both liked playing video games and we were immersed in the discussion of the newest Diablo 3 game when Jake broke off from the discussion and went to hug a guy.

"Hey everyone!" The new guy replied.

"Hey Riley! Tell us all about your research man!" Jasper got up and hugged Riley.

"Oh, I will. Let me get settled in first." Riley smiled at the table and smushed himself between jasper and me.

"Hey man! I am Riley. And you are?" He offered me his hand. This guy seemed alright.

"I'm Edward." I replied, shaking his hand.

"He's my new roommate." Bella jumped in.

Riley's eyes shot to Bella's.

"Oh, I see." Was his cryptic reply.

There was some tension between Bella and Riley, I could sense it. I guess, the whole table could sense it because everyone had gotten quite once Bella had spoken up.

Riley was looking at Bella intensely. I didn't like the way he looked at my Bella at all. If he had hurt Bella, so help me god, I would rip his good looking face off.

"How have you been Bella?" Riley asked her, with an adoring look on his face. I had to fight down the urge to punch him in the face. This woman and her admirers would be the death of me.

I noticed that he was the only one who had called her Bella. All her other friends called her Izz or Izzie. It actually made me feel good knowing that I was the only one who used Bella as a pet name. But now even that was gone. Who was this guy?

"Wanna dance?" Pixie asked Jasper. He nodded and they went off to the dance floor. Ben and Angela followed suit. The only ones left at the table were me, Bella, Jacob and Riley.

Riley went and sat next to Bella.

"I have been fine Riley. How are you?" there was a sadness in Bella's voice.

"I have been good Bella. I missed you a lot." Riley's reply knocked the wind out of me. Missed her? What the fuck! Were they a couple! I thought Jacob and Bella were together. This was a clusterfuck!

Bella looked at me and I am sure she noticed my confused expression. "Let's talk about this later Riley." She softly said to him.

Riley looked down at her and gave her a soft smile.

Angela came back and dragged Bella on to the floor with her. I was vaguely aware of Jacob and Riley talking, my eyes were on Bella. Something was wrong. I didn't know what and I had to know it. Bella turned back to look at the table and when she saw me looking she gave me a soft smile. Her smile though didn't reach her eyes and an empty feeling settled in my stomach.

Jake and Riley were still talking. I decided to get myself something stronger. I went to the bar and Seth quickly served me with bourbon. I drank it down in one go and got myself another beer. I could feel the alcohol buzzing through my veins. At our booth Pixie and Jasper were back and getting all cuddly. Jacob and Riley were still talking and Ben had joined them as well.

On the dance floor I could see Bella and Angela dancing together. My eyes though were only for Bella. She moved so beautifully and seductively. It was like the music was flowing through her body. She was a magnificent sight to watch. A number of guys approached her but she shrugged them all and continued to dance with Angela. I'd be lying if I'd say I wasn't aroused at the sight of her gyrating and grinding her hips against another woman, but at the same time the confusion in my head and the jealousy that I was feeling were making me want to go all cave man and claim Bella as mine right on the dance floor.

I finished my beer and continued to ogle Bella from my perfect position. She was moving like a pro and her hands were in her hair. Messing it up and smoothing it down. Her eyes were closed and the sway of her hips was causing my member to wake up. I chastised myself and closed my eyes to think of something else. Wrong move. Behind my closed eyes was plastered the image of Bella half naked and stripping for me. I opened my eyes quick and was caught in Bella's heated gaze. Her eyes were open now and she was looking at me like I was a helpless lamb and she the lioness. Her come hither stare was making my blood heat up.

I was very aware of the fact that the alcohol had made me a little daring. While Bella continued to sway without breaking eye contact my body decided to go to her of its own accord. I set the beer bottle down at the nearest table and headed towards her, making my way through the tangled mess of people all around me, never once breaking the eye contact. I could feel that energy that was always between us build up, it was on the precipice of exploding.

Angela winked at me and left when she saw me get close to the pair of them. I winked back at her. Bella was looking at me as if challenging me to make a move. The cave man inside of me was threatening to let loose. I grabbed Bella by the waist and crushed her against my frame. My hands were resting on her ass and I was slightly digging my fingers into her ample flesh. Bella wasn't backing down and her breasts were heaving against me. She started moving against me, slowly, seductively. I leaned down and nuzzled into her hair, the smell of her sending a bolt of lightning through my whole body. Try as I might I couldn't stop myself from reacting. She pressed her soft body into me further and I spun her around. Caging her in my arms. I was sure she could feel my erection when she dragged in a breath and shivered. The dance floor was too sweaty for her to be cold. That shiver was from something entirely different.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Why are you doing this to me Bella?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward" Bella replied, calmly, but I could hear the undertone of desire in her voice.

I pressed myself further against her back. "Are you trying to test me Bella? Is that what this is?" I was getting a little angry with her. First, she wouldn't let me talk to her. Then she pretends there is no shared history between me and her in front of Jacob and her friends and now add to this mess Riley, who apparently "missed her a lot."

She didn't reply anything and instead started gyrating against me. I was fucking aroused by now and angry and jealous.

I held her against me swooping down I nibbled against her neck. That stilled all of Bella's movements.

She turned to face me; there was fire in her eyes along with lust and anger and something else that I couldn't place.

"I said, it's nothing Edward." She replied haughtily.

"Oh really? Then why are you dressed like that and fucking treating me like I'm a stripper pole?" I questioned.

Her anger was such an incredible turn on. "Don't flatter yourself Edward. I'm not dressed like this for you." She turned and started walking away from me.

I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against me. We were both breathing heavily and I could hear the sound of my heart beat in my ears. Blood was rushing to all the wrong places and I was absolutely not in control of what I was doing. I was looking into Bella's eyes and the next moment my lips had descended over hers in an earth scorching kiss. The passion was erupting out of us like lava from volcanoes. Bella's lips were pliant against mine and when I coaxed them open I was greeted with the sweet taste of her tongue. Our kiss was heated and my whole body was on fire. Somewhere in my head I knew this was going to end badly for me but I couldn't care less. Years and years of desire was flowing through us and into that kiss.

All I could think of was the kiss, my lips against Bella's and how she was responding to it as well. But all too soon it was over. Bella shoved me away, as far as she could. Her eyes were blazing and I could see tears forming in them. That sobered me up.

"Bella…" my strangled voice called out to her. She was walking away from me.

I saw Riley look from me to Bella and then to me again, something akin to jealousy and concern on his face. Sometime during that kiss he had come on the dance floor.

Bella didn't stop and pushed past Riley and went behind the counter and through the kitchen. I followed behind her. I saw everyone at our booth looking stunned at what had happened. Angela was snickering maybe. But I couldn't have been sure. I could hear Riley curse behind me but I didn't stop to ask what his problem was. I could sense that he was following me and Bella.

I caught up with Bella at the studio. She wasn't crying now but looked really angry. Before I could have said anything to ask her what the matter was Riley barged in.

"Bella? What the hell?" He roared at her.

I rounded on him. How dare he shout at my Bella? "What the fuck is your problem man? She's upset and you're screaming at her…" He cut me off.

"Dude, you stay away from her. You're the one that upset her by sticking his tongue down her throat." He went and stood next to Bella and hugged her to himself. She let him too.

This was insane. What the hell was going on here?

"Bella, look at me?" I pleaded with her, trying to keep my anger and frustration at bay.

She looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "Please tell Riley that I didn't force myself on you." I said to her.

She hedged out of Riley's arms and stood a little farther away from him and me.

"Riley, listen, Edward didn't force himself on me. We both were involved in that kiss equally." She held up her hand to stop Riley from interrupting… "Also, I had told you that we were on a break Riley. You come back after six months during which time we didn't exchange a word and expect that we would still have something?"

Whoa… what? She was involved with Riley? My mind was definitely fucked up. What the hell. Here I was thinking she was with Jacob. I had to get Bella out of here as soon as she was done talking to Riley and ask her to tell me everything. I definitely couldn't take this anymore. I was going to be blunt about it… I'd ask her about her relationship with Jacob and with Riley. I needed to know and I was going to know. Bella could not put this conversation off and especially not after the way she had kissed me…

**-x-x-x-**

_**So, it seems like Bella got a teensy bit carried away… and now she has some serious explaining to do…**_

_**Let me know what you think. I love to hear what you've got to say.**_

_**Thanks for reading. As always… :)**_

_**See ya next week end.**_

_**To follow the update schedules and my other crazy thoughts you can always follow me on twitter. My username is Kshithi_Singh. Have a great day all you lovely people.**_

_**PS: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo and Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If you haven't given a chance to these Manga's then I'd advise you to go online and check them out. They are both amazing.**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love your reviews. I make it a point to reply to all of them. They truly help me write. Thank you guys. :)

_**Musical inspiration for this chapter was the song "Summer Wine" by Ville Valo and Natalia Avelon. You must and I mean must check out that song. It's beautiful and oh so sexy.**_

**E-POV**

This fic is **Rated M** for a reason.

_**Disclaimer: All character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. What belongs to me is the plot. 'Love Follows You' is the sole property of the author, Hexsilverwand, and any reproduction of it anywhere in the world will be seen as copyright infringement.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Six**

I think I was numb. After Bella mentioned that she and Riley were on a break I had drifted off into my inner world and a war of sorts was waging inside my head. I wanted to drag Bella out and have her explain everything to me but at the same time I knew Bella owed me no explanation. Then my irrational feelings would come to my defence and say, 'so what if Bella didn't owe you an explanation, she shouldn't have kissed you like that and then ran away. You could at the least talk to her about that.' And it's obvious that I was leaning towards the irrational. Riley be damned, either ways it didn't look like he was going to get a happy ending.

Bella had been talking to Riley for the past ten minutes and the words that came out of her mouth didn't make it sound like she was trying to give him another chance. It was still mind boggling though, probably for me it was, because all along I had been thinking that she was with Jake and it turned out that she had shared some sort of a relationship with Riley before he went to England to do his research.

All I had gathered by listening in on them in the past ten minutes was that Riley was begging her to give their relationship another chance and Bella argued that there really was no relationship. That what they shared was a friendship and she had no romantic feelings for him, but that on the insistence of everyone in the group she had tried to feel for Riley the way he felt for her but it didn't work. At all. That it was just a night and that she was sorry that their friendship had gotten screwed up because of her experimentation.

Riley was not willing to take no for an answer and I wanted to jump in and tell him to back the fuck off but the rational part of my brain was holding me back. I knew if I jumped in Bella would eat me alive after she was done with Riley. Her one request from me always was to let her fight her own battles and either ways I could see that Bella was holding her ground. If Riley didn't let up and tried to misbehave then I would jump in, not before that.

I'd be lying if I'd say that I wasn't enjoying her turn Riley down. I wondered if she would have turned him down had I not been in the picture though and the answer was something that I decided I didn't wanna know.

However, I did want to know why she had kissed me. Why she hadn't refused the kiss and why she had responded to the kiss. I don't know about Bella but once I kissed her it wasn't to just claim her or to show her that she couldn't win against me after her sexy little show out on the dance floor. It was to show her that I loved her, still. That I was sorry. That I was madly in love with her and always had been. That I was a humongous jerk who wanted another chance to be better. Better for her. And when she had kissed me back, oh lord, she had kissed me back, once the passion simmered down and she granted me access to her hot mouth I could feel it. I could feel something more than just desire in her kiss. It was consuming for sure but dare I say it was love. My heart so badly wanted for it to be love but my brain was sidestepping and arguing that it couldn't be, not with the way things had been going. Bella's attitude towards me was that of indifference until tonight. Whatever it was though, I knew I needed to talk to her. It was no use over thinking it all.

"Is everything alright Izz?" Jacob called out to Bella. He was standing behind me. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice him come inside the Studio.

"Yea, Jake. I am fine. Just having a long overdue conversation." Bella responded.

"Would you guys mind if Riley and I talked in private for a bit." Bella asked, looking pointedly at me.

I wanted to refuse. I didn't want to leave Bella alone with Riley but I knew insisting to stay would earn me nothing but her ire.

"Fine." I responded.

Bella turned her attention back to Riley who was looking at me as if he wanted to murder me. I sized him up. He wasn't too big of a guy; I was sure I could take him and do some serious damage too.

"But…" I added, "If you need me you'll call out for me. Promise me Bella." I looked at her earnestly hoping she wouldn't turn down my request.

Bella's head whipped to me and her icy stare melted a bit. I am sure she could see that I was genuinely concerned and didn't just want to put on a manly show of who owned Bella.

"I will, Edward." She replied softly.

She turned back to Riley again. Jacob and I went outside and stood a little farther away from the Studio.

"That was interesting." Jacob's voice held amusement.

I shrugged, not wanting to get into any messy conversation right now. I didn't want to know that Bella and Jacob were together now or that had been together, or whatever the fuck it was that they were.

"So, how was the kiss?" Jacob asked me.

"Huh?" was my brilliant reply.

"Dude. C'mon! Everyone saw the way you and Izz were steaming up the dance floor. I literally thought you guys would burn it down. That kiss was damn passionate." With that Jacob gave me a pat on the back.

"So, I think I can safely assume that you and Bella aren't together?" I asked Jacob.

He looked at me as if I had gone absolutely crazy and then laughed. And not your normal laugh but laugh like a crazy fucking person, with snorts and guffaws included.

I waited for Jacob to stop and after about five minutes he did. He had tears in his eyes. "Dude. Me and Izzie? Are you out of your mind? I'm gay man!" and with that Jacob started laughing again, mumbling 'Izzie and me.'

I was shell shocked. Never in a million years would I have pegged Jacob to be gay but then I guess every assumption of mine had been false as far as we were talking about Bella and her world. Still though, I had been able to tell gay guys apart from us hetero ones before but not Jacob. It probably could be that I was seeing him as competition that I over looked subtle signs. He did seem to dress really well at all times and his hair was styled flawlessly. Either ways though these days everyone styled their hair so that wasn't anything concrete.

I was beyond relieved though after discovering that Jacob was gay. It was as if a huge burden had been lifted off of my shoulders. So Bella and Jacob were just great friends and she was currently talking to Riley, who she had shared a sort of relationship with and it didn't look good for him. Meaning, I had no competition. Meaning I had to only concentrate on making up to Bella. Well, that was a relief and I chose not to think about how difficult it was going to be to make up to Bella for all of my bullshit. Right now all I wanted to do was go back to the apartment and have a nice long chat with Bella.

"You and Bella, huh?" Jacob smirked at me. "I did think there was something in between you guys but Bella seemed a little guarded about it so I let it go. I am not so sure she'll be able to get out of explaining it to me now though." He chuckled.

It wasn't really my place to tell him anything right now so I just nodded along.

Bella and Riley came out. Bella looked tired and Riley looked mad.

Riley saw me waiting for Bella and his look became lethal. I gave him a murderous look. There was no way I was letting Riley take Bella away from me and more so she didn't want to be with Riley. Well, at least I hoped that the conversation had led that way and that whatever there was between Bella and Riley was finished.

"Hey." Bella said to me as soon as she saw me. Riley fumed and walked past us in a huff.

That guy had an attitude problem. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." Bella replied, and gave me a little smile. I guess she wasn't mad at me now.

"Izzie, you sure you're okay?" Jacob asked her while offering her a hug.

Bella hugged Jacob by the middle. "I'm alright Jake. We all knew I had to have that conversation with Riley, sooner or later, and I am sort of glad that it was sooner. I just want to go back home now. I am not in the partying mood anymore, you know." Bella told Jacob.

"Want me to drive you home?" Jacob offered.

Bella shook her head and untangled herself from Jacob's embrace. "No, Jake. It's okay. I'll go back with Edward, unless he wants to stay and then I can take a cab."

"Let's go home." I piped in. I didn't want to be here another moment. I was so happy and excited that Bella wanted to go home with me.

"Well then, it's settled. Let's go say good night to everyone at the booth and then we'll be on our way back home." Bella said to me.

"Okay." I nodded. I was more than happy to get done and have Bella all to myself. In a twisted way I was looking forward to talking to her. I knew it was going to be tough, that we'd probably argue but I guess it was time to talk, at least a little.

We made our way back to the booth and Jacob got in and planted himself firmly between his sister and Jasper.

"Enough with your face sucking!" He chided the pixie. She in turn blew him a raspberry. I laughed; even Bella seemed to be at ease now.

"So we're leaving guys." Bella addressed her friends.

"We thought so." Angela said. "Do you want me to come with you?" She offered. I hoped Bella would refuse, having Angela over would mean that Bella and I would again have to delay our talk and I wasn't sure if I had that kind of patience in me.

"No, Angie. I'm fine. You have fun with Ben, okay. I'll see you tomorrow in class either ways." With that Bella gave her best friend a big hug.

"Bye guys." I addressed them all. "This was fun. You should come over to our place and we'll have a gaming session or something." I offered. The guys all perked up.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Jasper said.

"We'll set up something in the next week then." Ben added. I gave him a Spock salute as farewell and then Bella and I made our way out back to my car.

We were almost out of the back entrance, Bella was quite and I thought it best to let her speak on her own, I didn't want her to have a forced conversation.

"Did you like them?" Bella asked me suddenly.

"My friends, I mean." She added.

"Yeah. I loved them actually. They are really cool people Bella. I am actually really glad that you have them in your life. That's the reason I invited them over, you know? I hope you don't mind though. I should have asked you first. I mean I have just moved in. I should have asked you and then invited them." I was blabbering. I didn't want to upset Bella and in hindsight I realized that it was foolish of me to just extend an invitation to her friends without asking her first about it. Firstly, they were her friends and secondly, I had spent just two nights in the apartment, I couldn't act like it was mine to do whatever I pleased with it.

Bella giggled and that stopped my rambling. I looked over at her. She looked resplendent, like an innocent beauty, pure and good.

"It's okay Edward." Bella touched my arm while comforting me, unknowingly sending a jolt of pleasure through my high strung body. "I don't mind. I like that you loved my friends. I think they like you too." She added and then smiled.

So, she did want her friends to approve of me and of me to approve them. This felt nice. A warm feeling settled in my heart.

We reached my car and I held Bella's door open for her. She looked at me with surprise in her eyes but didn't say anything. It was an old habit of mine. Only reserved for Bella though. I would open doors for her all the time back when we were together.

Bella was silent as we drove back to our apartment. I stole glances at her but she was looking out of the window and didn't turn towards me once. Her silence was as welcoming as it was terrifying. I was thankful that Bella was silent because it gave me some time to get my head together and to figure out what to say and what to ask. I figured she'd tell me about Riley if she wanted to; I had no right to ask her about the relationship she had shared with him. I did want to talk to her about that kiss and why she had gotten upset.

I was afraid of Bella's silence because I didn't want her to shut down and to not talk to me. She had refused to talk about us and had absolutely not let me apologize for the past. I had to make sure that no past topics had to be bought in today's conversation. I also needed to somehow know why Bella had initiated that dance and that seduction.

There was hardly any traffic and we were back at the apartment within ten minutes instead of the fifteen it had taken us to get to Café Red.

I parked my Volvo in our parking spot next to Bella's mini cooper. When we had started college Bella had decided to say good bye to her faithful old truck and had traded it for a midnight blue mini cooper. It was convenient when we used to drive to each others' college every other weekend during our freshman year.

We made our way up to the apartment in silence. Bella looked really tired and I wasn't so sure if I should bring up the topic of our kiss. We got inside our apartment and the first thing Bella did was take off her heels.

I shrugged out of my jacket and was just going to go to my room when Bella spoke up.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was questioning.

"Yeah Bella?" I asked in return.

"I just… Uh… Thanks." Bella stuttered.

I was a little more than shocked. "What? Why?" I asked. There was no reason for Bella to thank me.

"Thanks for not pushing me and for giving me my space. I just wanted to figure out some things in my head before we talked and I appreciate that you didn't question me as soon as we were alone or on the ride back home. So thanks." Bella told me.

"I don't want to push you Bella. I'll never push you. I know the damage I caused by trying to do that. I am not that guy anymore. But we don't have to talk about that and you need not thank me for anything. We'll talk about what you want to talk about. How does that sound?" I thought it best to lay down all my cards in front of Bella and to be absolutely honest about my intentions even though it was just about the boundaries of a conversation. I had to let Bella know that I had changed and I had to show it to her slowly and steadily.

Bella blinked at me rapidly and then gave me a soft smile. "I guess you aren't that guy anymore Edward but we should talk, and we will. Can I go change first? I can't be in this dress any longer. It's pretty and all but it's not really made for comfort wear." I nodded and told Bella that I'd go change too and then we could talk in the living room.

I quickly changed out of my jeans and put on my flannel pyjamas with a faded black tee. I went out in the living room but Bella still wasn't there and so I decided to make myself and Bella some coffee. Who knew how long the conversation might go on for and coffee could help.

I was pouring the coffee into the mugs I had set on the kitchen table when I heard Bella call out to me.

"In here, Bella." I told her.

"Hey." She said.

I handed her the coffee. "Thanks." Bella said.

"No need. I figured we could do with some caffeine in our system after the night we had. A little boost of energy can go a long way." I told Bella.

Bella sipped on her coffee. I didn't know what to say or how to start the conversation and hoped that Bella would speak up first.

"So, I guess tonight was sort of weird for you." Bella stated, refusing to look at me. She continued to sip her coffee.

"You could say that." I replied.

"I know I shouldn't do this. I am not too sure if I am ready to have any sort of a serious conversation with you yet." Bella said.

"We will only talk about what you want Bella." I assured her.

Bella nodded and continued. "Edward, you hurt me really bad. I am sure you know that but what you're not aware of is how very badly your hurt me and the impact it had on me." I decided to keep my mouth shut and let Bella speak.

"I am not going to talk about all of that right now. I can't and I don't want you to bring it up either. I would however talk about tonight. Whatever you want to say about tonight or ask about it, I'm all ears. But nothing from our past, that's off limits Edward." Bella's voice held a warning and I surely was not going to offend her. I was more than glad that she was letting me talk to her about tonight.

"You know I thought you and Jacob were dating." I told her, trying to start of the conversation on a lighter note.

Bella choked on her coffee and started to cough and laugh at the same time. I sighed internally. A happy sigh though. She held the very same feeling for Jacob that he had for her.

"That's the same reaction that Jacob gave me, minus the cough." I told Bella with humour in my voice.

She wiped tears from her eyes and stopped laughing. "Edward, Jake's gay and even if he wasn't he's way too precious to me that I would ruin what I have with him by being romantic with him." Bella told me.

On to the more serious side of the conversation now. "So, what was it all about?" I asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You know what Bella. The dancing and all." I tried to not sound accusatory.

Bella looked down at her feet. "I dunno Edward. I dunno what got inside my head. I just… Uh… God this is so silly and embarrassing. How do I say it?" Bella was flustered.

"Bella trust me, you can tell me anything." I assured her and gave her my best crooked smile.

Bella dragged in a breath. "I guess I did whatever I did today because I wanted to see if you were still attracted to me at all and I know that it's a silly thing. I shouldn't even have tried to do something like that. We are roommates after all and things are more than complicated as it is. God! I just don't know what got into me and I should have stopped but then you kissed me and I couldn't help but respond and I got carried away and I am so angry at myself for kissing you and initiating the whole thing. I…"

"Bella…" I interrupted her tirade. "Hold up, Bella. It's okay. Please don't say you're sorry. I don't want you to apologize to me. You honestly have nothing to apologize for and as far as the 'do I hold any attraction for you still' bid goes, of course I do. Like a moth to a flame. No woman has ever been remotely attractive to me after you Bella. No woman is ever going to entice me the way you do. No woman is ever going to compare to the flawlessness of your beauty and it's not that you only appeal to me physically. If that were the case, then trust me Bella, it would have been easier to deal with. I am attracted to more than just your body. Your sex appeal lies not in how gorgeous you are and how beautiful your body is but in how confident you are in your own skin, your intelligence, your wonderful innocence, your smile, your modesty, the way you speak, and every single thing about you makes you sexy Bella, and I am attracted to all of you and not just your body. I am not going to lie to you Bella. Your hold on me is unbreakable and it always has been. Of course, I have given you reason to believe otherwise but one day I'll show you that what I just said is all true." I thought it best to stop talking; Bella was looking at me with something akin to wonder on her face.

"Edward…" Bella began. "You have to understand that as much as I appreciate you trying to make me comfortable it's really very hard for me to believe what you are saying. No, I don't mean about the attraction part, I am pretty sure I felt physical proof of it pressed up against my back." Her cheek turned crimson as she spoke and I am sure I was blushing too.

Bella continued, "It's the other part Edward. You may not be the guy you were before and in some ways I think I can see that. You didn't try to save me from Riley and let me sort it out on my own and thank you for that. The old you would have fought that battle for me. So, yes in subtle ways I can observe that you're not that guy but I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for what happened Edward, for the pain that I still feel. I don't know if I can trust what you say. I'm sorry." Bella's voice broke at the end.

"Please, Bella. Please don't apologize; you have every right to feel the way that you do. All I am saying is that given enough time I am sure I can earn your forgiveness and have you trust me." I wasn't going to back down just because Bella had doubts about me. She had every right to doubt me but I was intent on proving my worth to her.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Edward." Bella said hesitantly.

"I won't push you or invade your comfort zone Bella. That much I promise." With that I went to her and took her in my arms. I hugged Bella to me and she let me. We stood there, hugging each other for god knows how long. I had no ideas what was going though Bella's head but I knew for sure that Bella belonged with me and that no matter how long it was going to take me or how difficult it was going to prove to be I'll make her see that I am a better man, all because of her and all for her.

**-x-x-x-**

_**So…? Did you like that? I am sure there are still some unanswered questions about Riley but not to worry, for in the next chapter it shall all become clearer and you'll get to hear Bella's thoughts about all of it and of course about Edward.**_

_**Leave me some love. I love to hear your thoughts about the characters and how you think they might respond or what may happen.**_

_**Thanks for reading. As always… :)**_

_**See ya next week end.**_

_**To follow the update schedules and my other crazy thoughts you can always follow me on twitter. My username is Kshithi_Singh. Have a great day all you lovely people.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** ***peeks from under her bed sheets***

***wonders if anybody is still interested in this story***

***oh, hai! I am so sorry! More apologies in the A/N below***

I apologize for the looooooong delay in posting this chapter. I really do. I have been down with a terrible case of the flu and tonsils, also, I am back at my dorm now and the internet situation is sketchy here to say the least. Plus, writing with my head heavy and nose stuffed was really impossible. I do hope you would forgive me and without further ado here's chapter seven, I am not really happy with how it turned out but I didn't want to leave my reader's hanging.

_**Musical inspiration for this chapter was the song "In the Waiting Line" by Zero7**_

**B-POV**

This fic is **Rated M** for a reason.

_**Disclaimer: All character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. What belongs to me is the plot. 'Love Follows You' is the sole property of the author, Hexsilverwand, and any reproduction of it anywhere in the world will be seen as copyright infringement.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Seven**

In the span of one night I had gone from practically molesting Edward to letting him console me and hug me to him, hug me to him in a way that screamed that he would never let go off me and as comforting being in Edward's arms was it was terrifying too. I could feel my heart beating uncontrollably. I wanted to sink into Edward but at the same time I wanted to push him away and stand at least ten feet away from him. His nearness, his voice, his touch, his consoling me it was all too much. Way more than I thought Edward was capable of.

I extracted myself from Edward's embrace. If I would let him hold me more I was certain that all my defences would break.

"I am really tired." I told him. It wasn't a lie; I was tired mentally and physically. Tonight had been eventful to put it mildly.

Edward gave me his crooked smile and it made my heart stop and then start beating to a tattoo. "You should go to bed Bella and get some rest." He said to me.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." With that Edward and I said good night and went to our rooms.

I picked up my iPod from my bed side table. I needed to think and I needed to drown out the outside noise. I put Zero7's In the Waiting Line on repeat and got under the covers. This was my go to song especially when I wanted to do some heavy thinking. I didn't really know what it was about this song that got to me. Was it the lyrics or was it the musical composition. Whatever it was though the song calmed me down and helped me think.

The night hadn't gone down as I had hoped it would, my overzealous feelings and hormones pretty much fucked it all up. Kissing Edward was amazing though. My memory of kissing him had not done the reality any justice.

His lips were so soft and moulded with mine so perfectly. The way his tongue danced around in my mouth made my knees weak. The way Edward had pulled me even closer to him while he kissed me made my body heat up in unexpected ways. Every inch of me was on fire and kissing Edward was cooling me down and reigniting me all the same. But then my brain kicked in and I realized what was happening.

To top it all of Riley was there too. I never meant to hurt the guy; I knew how he felt about me.

Letting myself be with Riley that one night at the end of my first year of Master's was the biggest mistake of my life, even bigger than letting Edward be my roommate.

There was nothing wrong with or about Riley, in fact, he was the sweetest guy I had ever met and he was good looking, man was he good looking. His dark brown hair and chiselled face made girls everywhere sit up and take notice. He was tall and lean, not overtly muscular but not skinny either. Also, he was probably the only guy on whom hipster glasses looked good. Mind you though, there is nothing hipster about Riley. He's a pretty cool guy, not overtly geeky or bookish like you'd think a literature pursuing guy would be. I actually think if he pursues literature further and ends up being a professor he'll be the kind to break hearts, all the girl students will be vying for his attention and he'll remain clueless.

I had met Riley for the first time one month after my first year of classes had started. I was working on an assignment late at night in the library when I had a run in with Riley. I was so frazzled by the work load and in desperate need of coffee when out of nowhere this Starbucks cup was put in front of my desk. I looked up and saw that it was Riley. I knew him by name but hadn't ever interacted with him in class. I tended to keep to myself. Riley gave me a sweet smile and told me how he had been working on the same assignment as me and had been having a hard time structuring his paper when he thought about going for a coffee run, hoping that coffee could provide some sort of an answer.

He had noticed me and thought he'd bring me some coffee too. I thanked him and we worked together, conversation was sparse when it came to general things but we did talk a lot about the kind of literature that interested us. He told me that he was really interested in researching fandom's and how they worked. He was majorly focussing on Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings fandom for now and was later on going to take up more established fandoms in his MPhil. I was impressed to say the least.

We talked some more while we both worked and decided to get together for brain storming sessions for our assignments and seminars. Slowly and steadily Riley and I became great friends. I could talk to him about everything and he understood me without questioning me. We were like two peas in a pod. I never talked about Edward with anyone, even Angie but Riley knew something was wrong and still he never pushed me to tell him anything.

By the time we got to our second semester it had become painfully obvious to me that Riley thought of me as something more than just a friend and I was in no way ready but the guy never pushed me. He never let anything get uncomfortable.

It was actually with Riley that I started flirting a little bit. I went out more. I hung out with my friends more. We partied, got drunk, did silly stuff and Riley was always there to tuck me into my bed and see to it that I was safe but he never once tried anything. There were times when for the heck of it Angie and I would get piss drunk and Riley never once took advantage of me. Instead he was always there in the morning with a Starbucks in hand ready to walk to class with me and Angie.

Angie always pushed me towards dating Riley. Riley has to be the only guy that she thinks of in a brotherly manner. I have no ideas how Ben handles that girl; she's absolutely crazy and has no filter what so ever. But, I know how much she loves Ben and there is no way that she would ever hurt him by being stupid and I guess Ben is aware of her love.

It was Angie and her loud mouth that got us into a pickle. After one study session in the mid of our second semester Angie decided to scream that Riley should ask me out and that I was aware of the massive crush that he had on me. After screaming that out and I do mean scream, Angie got up from the table, gathered up all her stuff and went inside her room leaving me and Riley in the living room with a giant pink elephant between us.

It was then that Riley confessed. In real that is, I was already aware of his feelings. I heard him out. He told me how he had been thinking of me as more than a friend for quite some time now and that he wanted to be patient, give me time to like him back. He said he knew how I wasn't at the same place as him but that he was willing to wait it out. Without me having to tell him, Riley understood my situation perfectly and somehow knew that something from my past was what was holding me back. He never put it in so many words but his patience and his comforting words made me be at ease with him.

I had gently told him then that I wasn't going to be okay for a very long time and that he was wasting his time trying to be patient with me because I wouldn't be able to reciprocate his feelings. My heart wasn't mine; I had left it with some one long back. Riley didn't flinch back from my confession and if he was saddened he never let it on. He took the whole thing in his stride and told me that it wasn't that big of a deal, that if he and I were meant to be we would find our way back to each other. I nodded along with his talk of fate and destiny knowing full well that he and I could never be.

After Riley left that night Angie took up my case. She gave me one of her lectures about 'life being short, stop pining away for lost love, you deserve better, Riley is such an amazing guy you are stupid to not let him in' and that lecture went on and on and on. What did break me though was when I saw genuine concern in Angie's eyes, she begged me, literally to not waste away my life and to let someone take care of me, to at the very least try. It was for Angie that I tried. I tried to let Riley in and obviously that was a mistake.

I spent more time with Riley after that talk with Angie. We would flirt more too but nothing physical. Time went by and we became better friends if nothing more. It was during the end of a first year party that a couple of our classmates had thrown that things went downhill, at least for me.

It was the last week that any of us were in town. I was going back to Florida to be with my mom and Gammy for the vacations, and Angie had decided to take a trip to Florence with her parents and her brothers. Riley was going to go back to Calgary, Canada, his hometown. The party was wild to say the least; I don't know why people assume that Literature students are all geeks and don't know how to let their hair down.

Riley and I were left alone at the party because Angie backed out last minute. Ben had come into town and had decided to take Angie out to a 'Bed and Breakfast' before she left for her trip with her family.

Riley and I went to the party as a couple instead of a trio like we had planned. We mingled with all our friends and Riley got hit on by almost every girl at the party but he didn't respond to their flirting. He was by my side all the time and we had our own fun party. We drank and talked and later that night when Riley dropped me off home we decided to watch a movie together. While I was preparing the popcorn Riley sneaked up on me in the kitchen. We were slightly tipsy but not so much that we wouldn't realize what was happening.

That was the first time that Riley ever made a pass at me, and that too a physical one. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into his embrace, before I had time to react or say anything Riley kissed me. I was shocked at first but soon I kissed him back, just to see what it would feel like if I let another man touch me. As soon as I responded Riley kissed me with more passion, I tried to respond equally but I couldn't. I kissed him and I kissed him good but it lacked passion and spark at least for me.

Riley's touch was soothing but it wasn't electrifying. His touch didn't want to make me give myself over to him. Even though I knew he would treat me with utmost care. His kisses became urgent and I didn't stop him. I hadn't let anyone get near me after Edward and I used to question myself at times if that was healthy. Even physically I didn't allow anyone to come near me.

Riley was the first guy after Edward that I had let in intimately. Maybe I had to push through this physical funk and let Riley in absolutely. Maybe that would help me get over Edward, get closure maybe. Maybe I needed to erase the physical marks of Edward from my skin and soul by letting someone else in and so I let Riley lead us to my bedroom while kissing me all over.

I tried surrendering myself to him but I couldn't, not for Riley's lack of trying though. He was a gentle lover and he tried to please me thoroughly, to make me orgasm but I couldn't, every time I would reach that stage where the muscles in the pit of my stomach would start to coil leading to that explosive high something would pull me back. I just couldn't climax. That was the only time I had to fake my orgasm just so Riley wouldn't feel bad. Either ways after the first go I didn't want a repeat. Having Riley trying to satisfy me and me wanting to orgasm but not being able to fucked my head more than the usual amount and having another go would just increase the fuckery inside my head and be of no help.

While Riley slept in my bed I went to make myself some coffee and to think how I would undo the fuck up. My thoughts were all over the place and in every one of them Edward was there. I was annoyed with myself for letting Edward's memory rule me, to let it have such a crippling effect on me that I couldn't even enjoy the love that Riley was showering me with.

For the life of me I couldn't figure out why I still loved Edward, he had broken my heart god dammit. He should be the one crippled. At least that's what I did want. Thinking didn't lead me to any solution, being reasonable made me screw up my friendship. I went back to bed and hoped that morning would bring me the courage to tell Riley that I had stupidly thought that if I slept with him then maybe I could start to feel something more for him but that wasn't the case and he and I needed to get back to being friends.

It was around 4:30 in the morning that another fucked up event took place though. Riley's phone rang and after whatever news he got over the phone a pained and horrified expression took over his face.

After hanging up, Riley told me that it was his sister calling to tell him that their mother had suddenly lost consciousness and had been admitted to a hospital. The doctor's were saying that it didn't look good and Riley had to get back home immediately. I was shocked and I didn't know what to say. I did offer to go with Riley to Calgary. There was a week left before I had to go to Florida and I till then I could help Riley with stuff but he refused.

He told me that it wouldn't be possible for him to give me time because of his mother and that once he was done taking care of her he'd call me and we'll get back to each other. His concern for being with me even though his mother was sick guilted me into keeping quiet. I couldn't have told him that time that I had been a selfish jerk and had slept with him so that I could make myself feel better and get rid of my past.

Riley left for home that same morning. I went with him to the airport and I let him kiss me goodbye. That made me feel even more horrible, I knew I was leading him on and at the same time I couldn't have told him the truth because of the stress he was under due to his mother's condition. After I got back home from the airport I ran a bath for myself. I tried figuring out how and when I would be able to talk to Riley for real. There was no way that I could lead him on, that would effectively end my friendship with him. Alone with my thoughts I was going crazy, Angie wasn't home either and I didn't want to call her and plague her with my problems, she deserved a romantic getaway with her boyfriend.

The days went by after that week of self loathing crap that I spent alone waiting to get to Florida to see my mum, Rene and my Gammy. Riley did call me to tell me that his mother was stable but still needed extra medical care. He also let me know that he had applied for a fellowship for his work at King's College. I was relieved that his mother was alright and kept the conversation as friendly as I could, congratulating him one his mother's recovery and reassuring him that he was bound to get selected for the fellowship.

We had hardly been talking for five minutes when he told me he had to go since he had to take care of some hospital paper work. I kept the phone down and felt a weight settle in my chest. I needed to talk to Riley and that could only happen when we were face to face meaning when the next semester began. I was not going to have this conversation on the phone even though it would have been the easier thing to do. I owed it to Riley to explain to him why I was the way I was.

After that one call from Riley I hardly had any conversation with him through the length of the holidays. I did get a random text from him letting me know he was busy taking care of his mother, I would reply back nonchalantly keeping the conversation from drifting into dangerous territories.

I spent my days vacationing with Rene and Gammy in Florida. After I had broken up with Edward never once did I go back to Forks during my holidays and thankfully my parents were so understanding that for my sake they either came to New York or I went to Florida.

Florida was where my Gammy lived, and it did give me a great opportunity to get some Sun. My mother knew something was wrong the moment she hugged me at the airport but I had no ideas what to say to her so I avoided getting into the heavy conversation by distracting her with talks about Angie and Ben. She was even more excited for them to be vacationing together than I guess Angie herself was.

The holidays went by in a whirlwind of my Gammy feeding me obnoxious amounts of food and my mum dragging me to every art and cooking class she could enrol us in. By the end of the vacation I knew how to knit a mess of wool, cook delicious Chinese food, draw horrible splotches on a pretty white canvas, make chocolates and make a horrendous mess out of a perfectly chopped block of wood.

I let my mum drag me with her because it served as a good distraction and kept me from thinking and freaking out. By the time my dad, Charlie, came to join us mum and I had filled Gammy's house with our peculiar creations and needless to say he was shocked. His moustached twitched with amusement as he went through all of the stuff we had created.

Last week of holidays came by and I was out shopping with Rene and Charlie when Riley called. He sounded excited and told me that he had some huge news to share with me and wanted me to be waiting at my apartment the first day of the semester; I agreed to meet up with him, my heart thumping and tension coiling around me. Before I could ask him what the huge news was about Riley told me he had to go and that he was going to talk to me face to face. With that he disconnected leaving me to freak out.

After that call I lost all interest in shopping. I told Rene that I was feeling sick and we went back home. She let me be on my own knowing how grumpy I got when I was sick. I was happy at the prospect of being on my own but I drove myself crazy thinking about how to talk to Riley and what it was that he wanted to share. I couldn't bring myself to break his heart but I knew I had to do that because it was the right thing to do. If I had to feel for Riley then I would have by now. I had been friends with him for so long, I had slept with him too, and now I had had separation but never once during the holidays did I miss Riley. I did miss Angie but not Riley and that bugged me. Maybe I missed him as a friend would miss another but not in the 'I need to see you or hear your voice else I'll die way.'

I prepared myself that whole week. I went over what I would say to Riley and how I would say it him over and over again. Gauging in my head how he could react and how I would then handle him, although none of that could have prepared me for the big news that Riley had for me.

After I was back in New York I decided to not to tell Angie about what had transpired between me and Riley, she was on a romantic high and I let her babble on and on about her trip with Ben and how amazing it was and how much she was in love with him and how they were talking about mature and relationshipy stuff. She was so consumed with the new found maturity of her relationship that Angie never once asked me about the dreadful party. She did talk to me about Riley and I gave her the general news regarding him and his family. Needless to say she was concerned about his mother too.

I waited for Riley to come get me on the first day back. He was right on time and gave me a kiss on the cheek. At least he was keeping things in the friendly territory. He asked me to go to this little café that was near my apartment for breakfast before heading to class. I was nervous and just ordered a cup of coffee for myself. I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep the food down. Riley didn't seem nervous or awkward at all, in fact he seemed really happy. We talked for a bit about random things and I asked him about his mother. He told me that she was doing better and was recovering nicely.

After our orders had been placed in front of us Riley began, it was more like screamed what he wanted to say. He told me that he had been ace[ted for the research fellowship that he had applied for at King's College and that it was going to be a great academic milestone for him. I was relieved at the news and more than happy for him. I got up and hugged Riley, congratulating him on his well deserved acceptance.

Then Riley told me the ticker. He was leaving. He was leaving the same day. I sat quite stunned and Riley misinterpreted my silence as me being upset for the future of our relationship, he then proceeded to console me and convince me that he and I could work it out considering it was just one semester. I tried processing everything that he was saying and finding it in me to make him stop. After I did find my voice I asked Riley to let me speak but his phone rang at the exact same moment and he had to attend it he told me considering it was the people from his fellowship.

I waited until Riley finished his call. I knew it was now or never. I had to talk to him. I had held off long enough. Riley came back inside and we settled the bill and he walked with me to class. While we were walking back I told Riley that he had misinterpreted my silence and that I had wanted to talk to him since the night we had slept together but couldn't find the right time to and if I didn't speak up now it would destroy any chance of him and I being friends ever again.

That was the first time since I had known Riley that I saw a hurt expression on his face. He stopped me mid sentence and said that he didn't want to talk about it. That he was the only one getting hurt and he was willing to take that chance. I tried explaining to him that I had to tell him about me and why I felt the way I did but he wouldn't listen.

He said the only way he was having this conversation was after getting done with his fellowship. He kissed me and told me to take care of myself and that if I chose then I was free to date other people. I told him that it wasn't what I wanted, that I didn't even want to hurt him. I just wanted to talk to him and be there for him if he needed me, at the least as a friend. But, Riley wouldn't listen. He told me that I needed to give it more time and that he was in love with me and he would talk to me only after his fellowship was over and with that he was gone.

During the course of Riley's fellowship I tried talking to him but he wouldn't let me speak to him about anything other than mundane stuff. Anytime that I would tell him that I couldn't see him and I working out in the future and that instead of jeopardizing our friendship we should talk it all out, Riley would tell me that since he wasn't next to me physically there was no point of having this conversation that things were running smoothly as they were. After a number of failed attempts at getting Riley to talk, I to gave up.

I had hoped that once he was back I could sit him down and talk to him properly and let him know firmly that he and I could be nothing except friends. But then Edward happened and more importantly tonight happened. I had messed up again with Riley but this time he was ready to talk. There was no way that I could have had the talk with Riley while Edward was fuming outside Jake's studio so I hurriedly explained all that I could and asked him to meet me so that I could talk to him properly. College tomorrow was not going to be a fun day. Riley and I had decided to meet up before class to talk.

I decided to not obsess over what I was going to say to Riley this time. My mind was busy obsessing over everything that Edward had said, either ways and so instead I turned in for the night, knowing full well that tomorrow was going to be another emotionally draining day.

**-x-x-x-**

_I am not really happy with the way this chapter turned out. Being sick and irritable has seeped into my writing here and for that I apologize. Think of this as a filler chapter if you will. I do hope that it clears up any questions any of the reader's have had about him and Bella's relationship. I do apologize again for being so gosh darnit late! :P_

_Do let me know what you think. I love to hear what you've got to say._

_I apologize for not having responded to your reviews on the last chapter but please know that I read them all and they made me really happy. It's always amazing to know that your writing is being appreciated and people actually want to read and know more about your characters. So, thank you for that._

_Thanks for reading. As always… :)_

_**IMPORTANT: There's been a change in the update schedule. Considering the fact that college has begun and the course load has been dumped on me and my fellow classmates I will have to dedicate myself more to my studies. I will update the story fortnightly from now on.**_

_**To follow the update schedules and my other crazy thoughts you can always follow me on twitter. My username is Kshithi_Singh. Have a great day all you lovely people.**_


End file.
